The Icecrown Saga
by Eternal SolarFlare
Summary: A collection of ideas I gathered shortly after playing FFIX, as it went along I began adding other characters and ideas from a variety of animes and games. A story about four kingdoms and the war over an ancient artefact that will change the world.
1. PI, Chapter One, Cassandra and Hurin

**Introduction**

Hi there, thanks you for checking out this story. I originally planned for the Icecrown Saga to be three books long but as the years went by it got extended to four books and took the better part of three years to write…its not a fanfict of such, its more a sum of RPG parts, the core story is a combination of Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy VII however that doesn't mean it will follow it to the letter. In general this fanfict contains elements of animes, films and games but mostly RPG's from Golden Sun to Fire Emblem. Also the characters are based on game characters as well to make their personality and persona easier to visualise so Cassandra looks and sounds like the Cassandra from Soul Calibur but she has none of the back-story from that game and is just an isolated character in the story.

Because I fretted over the story for so long it wasn't until my friends all ganged up on me and persuaded me to release it on fanfiction that I finally gave in, the story is under X-over because I don't know where else to put it, this story means a lot to me and while I love reviews and comments please refrain from flaming me on character points etc I was only 14 when I started writing this! There may well be a few inconsistencies and little spelling mistakes hidden about in there as well but bear with me! Hopefully I should iron them out as we go along, anyway thanks again!

This story is dedicated to those very same friends that told me to put it on fanfiction…or else as they said… :S

I do not own any of the games/characters/locations or cliques described in this story, otherwise my work on earth would be done now **

* * *

****Chapter One- Cassandra and Hurin**

He felt racking pain through his head, a throbbing ache that gnawed away at him, reminding him of the blow from behind that had felled him.

He could hear the howl of nearby wind and feel the kiss of the cold air on his cheeks, he opened his eyes.

Dirty, half rusted steel bars greeted him.

Weathered with age and rot they nevertheless surrounded him, confining him to an area about two meters either way. Looking down he could see the cave floor below him, soiled, old snow covered it, but outside of the cave he knew the snow still fell, white, pure and deadly, his cage was suspended from the sealing of the cave and was about a meter up from the ground.

He checked himself quickly, his hands, (half frozen as his warm gloves he had been wearing had been taken) fumbled the back of his head, feeling around his long black hair for…yes a large wet sore, someone had dealt him a nasty blow indeed.

He looked down over himself, he still wore his large fitting green fleece and woollen hiking trousers (which was a blessing with the cold) but his pouch and bag was gone along with all his equipment, money, food and drink.

Half closing his eyes again he thought back, meditating on the hazy past. He had been hiking through the great Skhol Mountain Range, a tall expanse of white, cold peaks covered in snow that ran across the northern lands. It separated the greater southern part of the continent from the northern tip of the land, an expanse of barren, lifeless tundra, but that was where he had been heading. North, from his southern town of Vale to the tiny northern town of Tundara where he knew somewhere his uncle lived, his last living relative.

He had made good time through the mountains. The weather had been poor, the snow deep, but the skies had been clear and he pushed on, following the winding trail through the mountains.

He had scarce walked for several hours when on the trail ahead he saw several men walking the opposite way of the trail towards him. That was fair enough, the trail was regularly used, there was talk of bandits but he had not let those thoughts sway him, he carried at his side a small silver dagger and the three men had their heads down and no visible weapons held at their sides, but their billowing black overalls made it difficult to know at a distance, he had pressed on towards them, without care.

Like a fool.

He had scarce passed them when he heard a rustle, felt the rush of air and then the crack of pain on the back of his head, and all had gone black, he knew now that these highwaymen had dragged him to this cave, far away from the beaten trail and now he was at their mercy…

Thinking of the evil of some people for a reason brought memories of the heroism of others. His own father had died several years ago, serving in a far off land, fighting for the king in the south, the great southern kingdom of Cartilge, a great city he had never seen nor visited, the first time he heard of it was when the letter came, telling the tail of the death of his father.

His mother had gone shortly afterwards, she had been old, she caught an illness and died swiftly, perhaps that was a blessing for her? Her marriage had not been happy, a dutiful life at home, alone, with a single son who was old enough to be his own man and care for himself, and yet now he was here, trapped by brigands.

Looking away from the entrance to the cave he saw another, slightly larger cage hanging next to his own from the cave ceiling. In it were two people. A slumped, tall black haired, older man with a somewhat weathered look, the cloak on his back was tattered and torn, the mans back was presented to him for he was hunched over in the corner of the cage and on the other side of the cage in utter contrast to he man the other was a young, slim woman. She wore a perfect one-piece dress made of light blue fabric that swept over her body and ended above her knees (wouldn't she be cold? He found himself wondering) she noticed him looking at her and she turned to face him flicking her short blond, cropped hair out her face somewhat and gazing over to him with blue, bright eyes.

"I see you've recovered, take it easy, it looks like they hit you hard." Her voice was warm, clear and most importantly, strong. "Who are you?"

"My names Felix Hardi of the town of Vale." Felix replied. "I was walking the pass to Tundara when I was taken from behind by thugs."

"Ah." The woman nodded understandingly. "My name is Cassandra; this is Hurin Buenos with me, my guide through these mountains, we too were ambushed, a net was dropped on us from above and while we were held down three men in dark cloaks knocked us unconscious, and when we woke we were here and you were too, I cannot say which of us was taken first."

The other man, Hurin gave a groan from the corner and turned to look towards Felix with weathered brown eyes, his voice was rough and southern in origin. "Ah the bitter irony." He started not looking at Cassandra next to him. "I was promised forty silver pieces for this trip to Tundara but when the bastards took her purse they found closer to six silvers."

Cassandra had the dignity to look slightly offended and was just about to offer a reply when the sound of footsteps from the cave entrance caught the three prisoner's attention.

Coming into the cave brushing the snow from their cloaks the three men that Felix had seen walk by him came forwards, the leader reached up and pulled down his hood revealing a face full with scars and black teeth. He moved past Felix to the cage with Cassandra and Hurin and ran his thumb along the half-rusted bars.

"Well, well, now that we've covered our tracks we can have a proper look at what we've caught." He leered at Cassandra who drew herself away from the edge of the cage to the merriment of the other two brigands. "Some little children far from home eh? Heh, heh, heh."

Cassandra from the centre of the cage spat in the man's direction. "Let us out of these cages and I'll show you what little children we are!"

The man backed away to avoid the spittle and laughed again with that same stupid grin plastered on his face. "Now what would be the point of that, we just wanted to thank you for the money, the generous helpings of food and water and we thought we'd come back and say good bye to you all."

He turned away and began walking around the cage while Felix suddenly noticed that one of the other brigands held his pouch and had his knife at his side. The pouch he could do without, he had only been able to save up enough silvers for a nights stay at an inn but the knife was good steel and he could ill afford another one.

"Hey you can't leave us like this." Felix tried knowing he probably sounded naïve. "We'll starve."

The lead brigand by now had made it back round to join his fellows by the cave entrance. "Oh come now, what would be the point in killing you, the bars are not so strong that they will hold you forever, just work away at them and I'm sure you'll be free in sometime. Just be happy we're 'honest' men otherwise we might not leave you 'intact'." He leered at Cassandra again who glared back at him defiantly, with fire in her eyes.

"Right then, good luck making it back to civilisation then." The lead man waved over his back as he turned away and moved out of the cave, raising his hood again as he and his two sniggering followers vanished out into the falling snow.

Cassandra sighted and slumped back. "Well there they go, just like that, now what do we do?"

"Quiet" Hurin urged, the man had turned back round again to the bars, his back to Felix again. "I've been working on these bars since I woke and it won't take much longer."

"How are you doing that?" Felix asked leaning forwards trying to see.

"I have a file concealed in my footwear for just such an occasion." Hurin replied impatiently, still hard at work. "Just a bit more…" there was a loud clunk and Felix saw one of the rotten bars fall away. "Ah! There we go." Hurin grunted before careful sliding sideways out of the cage and dropping down to the cave floor.

"That looked easy." Cassandra moved over to the broken bar and slid out to land on the greyish snow. "Why did you not do that sooner?"

"Because we are all unarmed" Hurin patiently explained to her like a teacher to a student. "And I knew they would return, if we had just escaped they would most likely have killed us or worse." Hurin finished and moved up to Felix's cage and for a moment carefully walked round the cage before coming to a halt. Then pulling a small black piece of metal from his sleeve he whittled it back and forth against the bar until with a dull clang it dropped to the cave floor.

Hurin turned away as Felix gingerly lowered himself down, out of the cage onto the snowy cave floor. Cassandra meanwhile was looking around the cave carefully but all their belongings were gone, however by some old wooden sticks she found a small, half rusted chopping knife.

Hurin moved over and took it from her, she gave it without complaint, it was the only thing that would serve as a defensive weapon and Hurin was older then both Cassandra and Felix by at least fifteen years and he looked like he knew how to handle a blade.

"Well…" Hurin shrugged. "If we get ambushed by anything larger then a hound we will be better of tackling it unarmed…"

"Its better then nothing" Felix argued moving to the cave exit. "We should be safe if we can find the path again before nightfall…"

He reached the cave exit and looked outside feeling his words melt away. They were half way up a snowy mountain, snow fell around them, visibility was limited and a permanent gloom was all around.

"We could have been prone for hours…" Hurin spoke aloud appearing next to Felix. "Right now if we're going to survive we should make our way down the mountains and attempt to reach Tundara before it goes completely dark."

"Agreed!" Cassandra moved up on Felix's other side. "We'll be safer in a group, Hurin you're the tracker, you lead on."

"Don't worry I will…" Hurin grunted starting off, outside the cave. "And I haven't forgotten the payment you promised me."

"Ha-ha." Cassandra laughed slightly, grinned at Felix and then moved out into the snow.

Felix took a deep breath, the snow reached out to him, he had no choice and he followed in her wake after Hurin, down the slope.

* * *

Crossover Points (A brief summery of where some of these ideas/characters came from)

Here is a brief summery of points of inspiration...

Felix - Character inspiration from the main character of Golden Sun, The Lost Age, its an awesome game for the GBA and i was playing it when i started this story and his name kinda stuck :P

Cassandra - Female character from the Soul Calibur, why exactly i decided on her image for one of the most important female characters in the book is anyone's guess

Vale - The hometown of Felix both in the GBA game and in the book!

'he whittled it back and forth against the bar until with a dull clang it dropped to the cave floor' - Handy isn't it in RPG's, whenever you get locked in jail you are always able to get out _reaaaalllly _easily!

* * *


	2. Chapter Two, The Road to Tundara

**Chapter Two- The Road to Tundara**

The trio of unlikely allies made their way down the sloping mountain side, around them the snow fell keeping their vision limited to only a few dozen meters. Felix's mountain boots trudged into the deep snow following in Hurin's own footprints who led ahead, followed closely by Cassandra who was slightly shivering in the cold.

The landscape (for what they could see) was barren and lifeless, just a slope of white snow, here and there a withered black tree pierced the snow, twisted, withered branches adorned them, the first time Felix saw one he found himself thinking of sharp, lifeless thorns…

How long they walked, Felix couldn't tell, with no way of seeing the sun above through the white storm he could only guess at the passing of time but he was sure it was an age before the downward slope eased into a more flat passing, perhaps they were nearing the mountain trail? Even the snow seemed to be slackening off a little…

It was then that the black cave materialised out of the whiteness, a bleak scar in a white, pristine cliff.

Hurin paused in front of the large cave, Cassandra and Felix drew alongside him.

"What's this?" Felix asked. "This can't be the trail; there is no cave passage through the Skhol Mountains…"

"There is actually one cave passage through the mountains." Hurin replied, still looking at the cave. "The Sheb-Zehn pass was once the primary route through the mountains until the advance of modern day airships; this mountain tunnel was abandoned during the golden age of passenger airships. When interest in a new route begun to gather again a new, milder trail was chosen, this pass was all but forgotten…it does however come out on the northern side of the Skhol mountain range."

"But if it's been unused for decades then we don't know what's in there…" Cassandra pointed out peering into the dark cave herself. "Could be anything."

"And people are advised to stick to the trails." Felix pointed out. "Every year some explorers go missing, sometimes their bodies are recovered, sometimes they are not…"

"Well is there another way Hurin?" Cassandra asked, stamping her foot in the snow impatiently. "It's freezing out here."

Felix's gaze flickered ever so quickly to Cassandra's skirt as Hurin looked around. "No, not really, the new pass is many leagues to the east of here; we can ill afford to hike there, clothed as we are, so we must brave the pass."

Felix looked into it again; the cave quickly vanished into darkness. "We have no light, unless either of you are skilled in the fire elemental artes."

Cassandra shook her head and Hurin grunted a negative but then he was moving away from the cave, to one of the withered blackened trees. Tearing a meter long branch free he moved forwards, into the shelter of the cave and Felix and Cassandra gathered near the older man as he sprinkled some sort of black dust onto the end of the make-shift wooden staff. Then holding it away from him for a moment he rapped it sharply against the side wall of the cave.

With a hiss and a loud pop the end of the staff burst into vivid white light, it burnt with such intensity that both Felix and Cassandra momentarily covered their eyes, but then the moment passed and when they looked Hurin was holding a glowing beacon of light which was not burning and giving out heat but pulsating white, giving out a glowing light.

"What, what is that stuff?" Cassandra recovered first.

"Flash-powder" Hurin replied calmly. "Every mountain guide keeps a little on them, just in case of moments like this. A single grain of powder will give light for quite sometime; with this our passage through the pass of Sheb-Zehn should be that much easier."

"How does it work?" Felix asked gazing at the light now in wonder.

"I have no idea." Hurin shrugged. "Cost a fortune when I brought it, all I know is that it's linked to the fire element and was one of the few left over technologies of Esther that survived the War of the Crystal."

"Ah" Felix nodded, anything that originally came from Esther was way ahead of its time, airship technology, the great spires and temples around the world and now this flash-powder. Esther must have been an amazing place, before the Great War.

Hurin shrugged. "Well anyway, I have no idea how much this will last and I have no more powder so we should get moving, come on, I'll lead, Felix you bring up the rear."

Without waiting for an affirmative the man turned and strode fearlessly into the cave entrance, after a slight hesitation Cassandra followed, and then Felix did bring up the rear.

The cave passage was quite wide, but not so wide that the three could easily walk abreast, Hurin's flash-powder light lit everything within a certain area but as the light faded from the entrance Felix became uncomfortably aware of the darkness and the sounds.

Their boots and shoes thumped against the cold stone floor, always he could hear the dripping of water, the sometimes near, sometimes far howl of the wind, and other strange sounds before. However when ever he found himself feeling so, he gazed into Hurin's wondrous lit staff and found himself thinking of the awesome powers elements contained.

He had always been fascinated with the elements, the power they controlled, he read about them in his historic novels, he heard about them in village gossip back in Vale and once or twice throughout his life he had even seen people use their elements.

Everyone had an elemental type, earth, fire, wind, water, darkness, light, ice, etc the list was vast, most people belonged to the first four major category's but there were many diverse elements throughout the world Felix knew. The element resided inside you, harmless and if it is never kindled the person will live out their life normally without any elemental cares. If a person did choose to have their element unsealed they had to be past the age of ten and travel to one of the great Spires dotted around the world of Higgara.

Throughout the world there were at least four, two in Alharfro, the major continent they were on now, one to the east on the smaller landmass of Nord and one to the far south-west on the distant tropical Apojin Islands. Each spire was a mighty construction, a slim black tower that climbed up into the sky, visible from far away, at the top a shimmering light shone from them. It was here that a person could go through a ceremony to have their element unsealed from within them.

Felix had wrested with the idea ever since he had passed his tenth birthday. Tundara Spire was at the far tip of Alharfro, north past the Skhol Mountains and only a few hours walk from the town of Tundara, along with seeing his uncle that was one of the reasons he had come. To finally have his element unsealed for him to use. He knew many people now choose not to unseal their elements, especially if they lived far from a spire. Elementalists (as in, people who can channel the elements) do benefit from being able to use their elemental powers in everyday life and could serve in the military of any one of the three kingdoms but there was a stigma attached to it. Hundreds of years ago the world had nearly been destroyed by elemental powers in the Great War; the war had been so terrible, so destructive that now most people choose to never look at their elemental powers. Many did still, for now where once everyone had possessed an active power, now many fewer did.

He had finally decided that he would have it unlocked so that he could then travel down to the southern kingdom of Cartilge and enrol in the Royal Cartilge Land Army, like his father had done, many, many years ago.

He was brought out of his daydream by Cassandra's voice ahead of him, they had been walking now for sometime, himself locked in his own dreams and visions of the future. "You sure about this Hurin, this place is really starting to give me the creeps."

"We've come this far…" Hurin said slowly and steadily from the front, still holding his blazing white staff aloft. "Might as well go all the way, I am a guide remember."

"Yes but have you ever been down here before?" Cassandra asked a tone of slight hysteria in her voice.

Hurin shook his head. "Nope, I just remember reading about it once upon a time, if you really must know this could be any old cave."

Cassandra kept moving but fell silent, she did however quickly glance back at Felix and when she saw him watching her she flashed him a look of mock despair but still they pressed on, following their 'one-time' guide.

He, for his part strode fearlessly onwards down that dark passageway brandishing the staff out shining the flame given off by the flashpowder into the dark, gloom ahead. Felix also noticed that in his other hand, he held the tiny dagger they had found in the cave they had escaped from, although it looked tiny in his hands and wasted with age it was still good to know that they did have a means to defend themselves.

The walk continued for a few moments before quite suddenly the cave passage became wider and higher, now the bright, shining light from Hurin's profited staff no longer reached the cave roof, and outside the circle of light was pitch black, unforgiving and cold.

Felix heard Hurin mumbling ahead of him, and then raise his voice so they could both hear him. "If I can remember the words in the books I studied on these mountains the passageway branches near the exit to the cave, therefore we shouldn't be far from the end of the passageway."

"Good." Felix heard Cassandra breath in relief. "This darkness is unsettling and I can almost sense a presence about us, watching us?"

"Really?" Felix piqued in from behind her, he was about to add more when Hurin's staff made a strange spluttering noise and the glowing white fire flickered and the ring of light closed in on them, the strong white glow weakening.

"Darn it…" Hurin swore at the front. "We have to hurry…" Suddenly there was a crackling rustle, above them.

It was the sound of sandpaper being scrapped together, Hurin carefully tipped the staff back and the light fizzed a little and the cave roof became visible for a split second that stretched into one horrified eternity.

There were things, beings hanging from the rocky roof. Black, human like shapes of shadow and darkness, faint silvery threads could be seen coming from their arm like appendages, sticking them to the ceiling, blood red, sunken eyes glazed down at them from fleshless sockets.

Felix jumped and Cassandra let out a shriek, both of them pulling in closer to Hurin as the light dimmed again and the horrific image of over a dozen of those, things faded into blackness.

"Stay calm!" Hurin cried, sounding only slightly shaken. "They are blood demons, creations that mimic human form and shape created during the War of the Crystal in the factories of Greeton the dead kingdom, the few that survived the end of the war hide in darkness and hang on spider like silk, just stay close, they hate light…"

Unfortunately as if to comfort them the light on the staff dimmed more so and the ring of light closed even more, now only a meter or so of light was cast around them.

There was suddenly a rustling sound, then a series of thuds, and then a clatter. Hurin froze, then carefully stepped forwards as the light revealed one of the blood demons standing before them.

The horrific creation, a thousand years old was half propped up, its web like arms had just hard bone protruding out of its ends, a makeshift scythe like blade of bone, it looked oddly like a puppet on strings dropped from a puppeteers hand. Once the light fell on it the creature stumbled backwards into the darkness but suddenly Felix was aware of the rustling all around them, the hissing, the presence of others all around them.

"Quick, stay with me!" Hurin muttered then he suddenly started forwards again, breaking into a quick jog shining the light forwards. Felix and Cassandra, both terrified rushed to keep up with him. As Hurin rushed forwards the beings shuffled to the sides to avoid the light but all around them was the sound of dry rustling and clicking as behind them Felix could almost picture a dozen or so of the creations stalking behind them.

The cave passage thinned again and Hurin led them on as the staffs light dimmed more and more however the pitch blackness was becoming more and more of a dim gloom, was the end near.

Suddenly the passage rounded a corner, there! In the distance was a gloomy exit, illuminated in the red sunset.

"We're almost there!" Hurin shouted out, breaking into a run with Felix and Cassandra hot on his heels.

Suddenly ahead a black shape dropped down from the cave roof blocking the exit, Hurin skidded to a stop and shone the staff out at the blood demon but it could not move aside due to the thinness of the passage so it simply backed away as Hurin advanced, pushing it back towards the exit, Felix dimly aware of the frantic rustling, clicking and faint hissing noises behind him.

"Back evil creation!" Hurin spoke calmly, full of fire. "Return back to the darkness!" Then the staffs light popped and the wondrous light vanished, leavening them in near gloom.

Felix felt his stomach seize up and he saw Cassandra's look of terror illuminated in the gloom as Hurin in one smooth motion flung the rusted knife at the demon. The rusted blade spun true and fast and swathed into the demons face.

The blood demon let out a high pitched hissing noise and leaped, up out of sight, behind them though Felix could hear many, many more closing in on them.

"Run for it!" Hurin bellowed and they all sprinted forwards, away from the advancing demons, charging for the exits.

Out of the passageway they burst, out into the cold crisp air, they kept on running, away from that cave, only after Hurin ahead of Felix bent to his knees panting and Cassandra nearly collapsed did Felix turn to look back.

Behind the snowy Skhol mountains rose up against the horizon, the cave was clearly visible as were the dozen or so sets of red glowing eyes and dark, shadowy forms.

"We made it!" Cassandra breathed in relief, Tundara cannot be far now that we have cleared the mountains."

"I wouldn't crow too soon…" Hurin replied tossing the useless staff away onto the snowy grass. "Night quickly approaches, the blood demons will soon swarm out of the mountain pass and we must be behind Tundara's walls before that happen."

"Then we should make haste." Felix agreed pulling himself upright again; he had no desire to have another close encounter with such creatures.

"Agreed." Cassandra turned to Hurin. "Lead on guide, to Tundara."

Hurin grunted, having caught his breath he began moving swiftly away from the mountains.

The northern plains from the Skhol Mountains are almost permanently covered in light snow, sometimes called the blue plains or the snow lands few came this far north, the only reason a settlement like Tundara existed was because of its proximity to an ancient Esther spire and a nearby temple training ground.

"Hurin?" Felix asked while they walked across the snow plains, the cold forgotten in his adrenaline. "Do you know who runs Tundara temple up here?"

"Alas, no I do not." Hurin replied, not looking back. "It has been a long time since I came this far north and for good reason, the trip is fraught with monsters and demons (one of the reasons most use air travel here) and the food is awful, the mead and women more so."

"Smart guide" Cassandra managed in between deep breaths as Hurin pushed on at close to jogging pace, Felix too was feeling the strain of the fast pace Hurin had set.

"Can we not slow down a little?" He tried. "We have left the Sheb-Zehn passageway far behind us and Tundara cannot be far…"

Hurin did not stop moving, he just pointed towards west where only the tip of the sun could be seen on the horizon. "Once the sun has completely set the gates of Tundara will be sealed for the night, then we are all but doomed, if you really want to survive we should run."

"…" Felix had no reply for that but then he heard, on the light breeze a wolfs howl reach him and he remembered the fables of direwolves in the north and he found himself painfully increasing his pace.

"Fear not." Hurin breathed suddenly slowing down as in the distance a small settlement became visible ahead over the crest of a snowy hill, its lights shining like a golden beacon in the damp gloom. "We are almost there."

* * *

Blood Demons - Actually they come from Devil May Cry (PS2), i thought up the idea on the second level when you have to fight those bloody puppet things and with a bit of editing, hey presto!

Esther - Super technologically advanced city from Final Fantasy VIII (PS) While the argument goes on about which final fantasy is the best it has to be either VII, VIII or IX for me :P

'Great War' - They always have these things right? Usally they happen about one thousand years ago etc etc and thats where all the problems start.

'Temples' - Most rpg's have them but the idea came from Final Fantasy X (PS2) and the temples in there, mainly it has to do with summons...but more on that later.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three, The Village in the Snow

**Chapter Three – The Village in the Snow**

They crossed the remaining distance quickly and it was a relief to discover the wooden gates still open as the last of the evenings sunlight fell on the small town.

The town of Tundara consisted of a small number of thatched single storey wooden houses assembled in a light ring, most only a single storey tall, some with pale silver smoke rising from small, half hidden chimneys, almost all the houses had a thin layer of snow resting on them.

As the trio moved down through the gates and down the main pathway a tall solitary tree came into vision at the centre of the town in a large clearing. Taller then most of the houses it rose, silver green branches clung to its broad thick wood, it looked strong and secure, anchoring the frail town in place.

"Huh." Cassandra grunted looking down and around the deserted square and then at the houses with drawn curtains. "This town seems abandoned and certainly not friendly."

"They're just not that used to visitors." Hurin cut across her striding forwards towards the centre of the town and the single tree. "The only people that come through here are en-route for the temple or spire to the north, that's the only reason this town exists."

"There is an inn here right? Somewhere we can stay for the night." Felix put in starting to feel a little shivery again.

"Yes." Hurin grunted in reply and with an expansive gesture pointed towards a solitary grey stone building with a thatched roof over it, a large wooden beam ran across it with the words…

"The Mountain Eagle" Felix read aloud.

"Do either of you have any coin on you that was not taken?" Hurin asked coming to a stop in front of the inns green wooded door.

Felix thought for a moment and dived into his pocket, he fumbled for a bit until he withdrew his hand and studied the four small coins he could find. "Three silvers and two bronze marks…"

Hurin was now resting against the side of the inn with one hand while the other fumbled with the bottom of his leather hiking boots, then suddenly the heel of the boot came away and several silver coins fell from it. Hurin bent to retrieve them and then reset the heel on his boot, standing back up he held out his hand and Felix tipped his coins into it, adding to Hurin's. "I carry ten silver pieces in there for just such an occasion, so that brings us up to thirteen silvers and two bronze marks…Cassandra?"

"Sorry…" She looked at her feet. "What little currency I had was taken by the brigands."

Hurin remained composed although Felix felt a little down, thirteen silvers was not a massive amount of money…

"Well we may be able to rent a room for the night…it'll be the one though." Hurin shot Cassandra a measuring look which she met.

"I prefer a night under a roof with you two then a night without a roof, I will share the room."

"Good, now stay silent." Hurin marched forwards. "This may require a bit of haggling."

Hurin pushed open the green door followed by Cassandra and then Felix shutting the door smoothly behind them.

The downstairs room of the pub was that of a well lit common room with several uninhabited wooden tables and chairs, a small bar evident in the far corner, all of it was lit by the soft glow of a half dozen candles, the room was wonderfully warm compared to the bitter chill outside.

From the other side of the room there was a sudden sound and Felix and Cassandra turned (Hurin was already looking that way) when, from a set of stairs leading up to the next floor a tall, thin man appeared down them, grey haired with a face lined with age his must distinguishing feature was a fantastic white moustache that seemed to quiver as if alive.

He moved slowly over to them, taking in the measure of their faces and finally rested his eyes on Hurin (who was at the front of the group.) Well now its been a long time since had anyway call in this place at such a time, what can I do for three ones such as yourself?"

"You're most basic room for the night." Hurin replied briskly. "Three beds are preferable but we will take whatever you have for the lowest price you can offer."

The old man looked Hurin the eyes now. "All my rooms have four beds and are well equipped, twenty-five silvers."

Felix felt his eyes widen but before he could express his outrage at the price swindling Hurin countered. "For three weary travellers staying just the one night? I think not, six silvers is fair."

"For a poor establishment such as this?" The old man tugged at his moustache. "Twenty silvers."

"And yet you want us to encourage more visitors if you get them so rare." Hurin shot back. "Ten silvers is as far as I can go."

"Fifteen." The man spat on his hand and offered it to Hurin. "No lower can I go."

Hurin did not take it. "Twelve silvers, ten marks and our well wishes."

The old man put on an indigent look. "Thirteen then, and push me no further…"

"Very well." Hurin offered his hand and the innkeeper shook it, Hurin then proceeded to hand over the thirteen silver coins, once the innkeeper had studied them all and bit the edge of one he pointed up the stairs. "The room at the ends free, move yourselves in, be out of here by midday tomorrow."

"We will be." Hurin replied as the man moved off towards the bar table.

"We should retire for now, we can leave tomorrow morning, early." Hurin said turning to face Cassandra, she however turned to Felix.

"Where exactly are you heading, Hurin is taking me to Tundara Temple and I need to find someway of paying him, if you are bound in the same way you would be more then welcome to travel in our company?"

Felix felt a little bit of warmth under her gaze. "I'm on the road to Tundara Spire, its further north but I would enjoy you're company until our paths must split."

"Enjoy our company he says, ha." Hurin shrugged and moved off towards the stairs. "Let us retire then, tomorrow we can buy a single drink with our left over coin to fill ourselves for the rest of the journey."

"Come on Felix." Cassandra nodded back to him and started up the stairs after Hurin.

Felix after only a seconds thought, followed after them, up the stairs.

Felix dreams that night were silent and he awoke as a slender ray of sunshine fell on him through the grey curtains that covered the small window.

Sitting up in his small bed and pushing aside the covers he stood up and stretched, the two beds next to his own were empty, Cassandra and Hurin must already be up and downstairs he thought.

Moving forwards to the window he brushed the curtains aside allowing the early morning sun to flood into the room. Outside the sky was blue and a new snow had lightly covered the village, outside of the window four trackers could be seen with their hounds, moving out towards the village gates, no doubt on their way to hunt for food.

Turning away from the window Felix stretched again, his clothes still clung to him, owning to the fact that a young woman had been in the room no-one had bothered to undress at all and there had been no baths in the inn so cleaning had been out of the question yet Felix didn't mind, quickly buckling on his boots he moved out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

Moving back down the small corridor and down the stairs he came back into the inn common-room, it was now well lit with the curtains pulled back and a few hardy looking men were sitting at the tables drinking mulled wine or eating what looked like grilled fish. None of the men looked up at Felix, he wasn't from Tundara and just another passer-by and thus they ignored him, therefore it made spotting Cassandra and Hurin that much easier, the two were seated at a table in the far corner of the room.

Felix moved carefully over to them and moved to sit down in one of the spare seats next to Cassandra, in the middle of the table a single loaf of bread had been cut into three appallingly small slices.

"Took your time didn't you?" Hurin remarked sharply as Felix opened his mouth.

Cassandra reached forwards and took one of the fist sized pieces of bread and bit a small section of it away. "Ignore him." She spoke to Felix as she chewed. "We've only been down here for five or so minutes."

Hurin scowled as he himself picked up a chunk of the bread and ripped it in half with his teeth chewing noisily while Felix took the last and savoured the slightly warm taste of the bread, all too soon was it gone, Cassandra went and brought back a flagon on water which they then shared and once it was gone Hurin stood up.

"Right, the weather is as good as it will get and if we start moving now we can be at Tundara temple before night falls."

"Then let's get going." Cassandra agreed turning back to Felix. "So you'll join us?"

"Up until our paths divert yes" Felix nodded. "Let's move on together."

"Great!" Cassandra smiled, Hurin merely inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

They left Tundara as quickly as that soon leaving the small town behind them and the three of them made good progress across the endless white plains, Felix found himself mostly chatting to Cassandra, Hurin stayed ahead, he seemed to know where he was going (well he was the tracker and guide) and that left Cassandra and Felix to follow in his wake.

Felix found Cassandra to have a very inquisitive mind, she asked him many questions about where he had come from, the lands to the south of his village, his upbringing, his parents, while she was still a stranger to him Felix found himself telling her perhaps more then he had ever told anyone else about himself.

However once Cassandra had finished asking these questions and Felix tried to enquire where she was from she fell strangely silent, when he asked of her family she avoided the question and began talking about the snowy plains and when he asked why she was going to the temple she suddenly put on a burst of speed leaving Felix behind while she ran ahead to Hurin to enquire how far they had to go leaving Felix feeling very confused and a little let down.

Eventually the sea became visible on the horizon and as noon passed the sound of crashing waves in the distance announced that they were near the steep tall cliffs that made up the northern spit of Tundara, the very northern point of the continent of Alharfro.

Then in the distance a great new shape appeared ahead, a black needle sticking up into the highest sky, a faint blue light shinning from its top, as thin as a pencil (from this distance) it looked alien and out of place. It was Tundara Spire, Felix's destination.

As they walked the spire became closer and closer and Felix knew they were nearing his destination and that he would soon need to split from the group, they could have only been a few leagues from it when Hurin turned and pointed off to the south-east where in the distance faint black smoke could be seen rising into the azure sky.

"There lies Tundara temple, if you are to continue onto the spire our paths divert here."

Felix nodded. "Thank you for guiding me Hurin and rescuing me from the mountains, really, I don't think I could have made it out of there were it not for you."

Hurin grunted his goodbye and turned and began walking off towards the far off smoke, Cassandra lingered behind and turned to face Felix.

"Thank you for walking and talking with me Felix." She smiled again revealing perfect white teeth; her blue eyes sparkled at him. "I couldn't have standed it, if it was just me and him."

Felix laughed then remembered. "How are you going to pay him?"

She grinned all the wider and turned to check that he was a sufficient distance away and then she winked. "I'll probably give him the slip sometime in the future."

Then suddenly she moved close and put her arms round Felix in a brief hug and then backed away, waved over her shoulder and left the young man where he stood. She was a fair distance when she turned and shouted.

"Once you've finished you're business come drop by the temple, we'll probably still be there tonight." Waving again she vanished over the rise of the hill following after Hurin.

Felix remained where he was, his skin still tingling after the contact with Cassandra, shaking himself he shook his head and turned to face the far off black tower.

He began to walk towards it, the last hour of the trip was lonely and cold but he pushed on, the tower grew larger, black as coal made of materials made before the breaking of the world and the War of the Crystal the tower had endured through thousands of years of war and peace watched over by the eternal kin-idreal who maintained the towers and worked as scholars, priests and Elementalists who worked the ways of the most high, or so they said.

Finally Felix crested the last hill, the spire stood before him on the very edge of the peninsula high up on the cliffs like a mighty lighthouse. Taking a deep breath to steady his beating heart he walked forwards towards the doors that would lead him to claim his power.

* * *

'There is an inn here right?' - Well there is always one are'nt there? In most towns in most RPG's, so handy how they heal everything, prices varry from game to game, some inns are cheap while others...

Elementalists - Character class from Guild Wars (PC), not a very good class mind but its a great game (and its free to play online once you've brought it!)


	4. Chapter Four, Element Unsealed

An awesome friend of mine drew this shot of the Tundara spire, i can't put links in but it can be found on Deviantart .com by searching for Icy Lone Tower, she's promised to do some more as well :)

**

* * *

****Chapter Four – Element Unsealed**

The spire rose up above him and Felix paused one last time feeling the awe overtaking him, apart from its height that instantly struck you the tower was wide enough that it would have probably taken him a minute to run around the base, far above he could see the blue shinning light issuing from the very top of the spire, its source was a mystery to him.

Before him were a massive set of ornate redwood doors, moving cautiously forwards he knocked loudly on the wood three times making a deep reverberating sound. He waited a few moments; when no-one came to the door he carefully pushed at the right door which slid easily open.

Carefully he walked inside as the door swung shut behind him, he was in a massive circular chamber which was the same size as the base of the spire with a roof above him and a set of winding stairs on the other side of the chamber going up. All around on the walls were strange mosaics and pictures but apart from that the chamber was barren and largely lifeless. The floor was made of hard gleaming marble that shone in the light that was projected from strange lights embedded in the spire walls that did not give out smoke, so they couldn't be candles and the light that came forth from them was far brighter then the steam run lights he had once seen on an airship far above…

"Ah, another arrival from afar." The voice came from right behind him and he span round to come face to face with a tall middle aged man. Black robes clung to him and his flashing eyes under his dark rough hair made him almost look mad, he lent somewhat awkwardly on a long, silver topped cane, his voice was that of dried paper rubbing.

"Oh, err sorry…" Felix tried, how had the man appeared like that behind him? There was no-one in when he had entered and the only stairs were on the other side of the chamber? "When I came in I saw no-one about so I was just taking a look around."

"Hmm, you're first time to a spire?" The man asked as he tapped the ground with his cane, tap, tap, tap, it rung clear against the marble floor.

"Yes sir." Felix nodded; he wasn't sure why he called him 'sir' it just felt appropriate.

"Have you come to have you're element unsealed within you then?" The man asked raising his cane again, his voice becoming animated. "You know that inside ever Beroc, human born male or female, an elemental power resides. Everyone feels it, it's a sense of energy, of exertion, some feel it more then others, some are never aware, some think of it as a source of untapped energy, others as a soul of your own body, they are all wrong."

"You're elemental energy..." The man continued as Felix watched in fascination as he tapped the cane faster to the beat of his words, tap, tap, tap, tap. "Elemental energy is force, pure and simple. It is an extension of you're will, by unsealing you're element that resides within you; you shall gain its powers. It will empower you, protect you, enable you to strike down foes, it is however tempered with danger…learning proper elemental use takes much practising, if you wish to learn seriously you should enrol in a temple somewhere if not you must always be careful not to overexert yourself, draw too much power too quickly and you will surely die." The man looked at him through fevered eyes. "Do you my son, wish to have you're element unsealed from within you?"

"I do." Felix replied with not a second of hesitation, he was surprised, so this was a kin-idreal…somehow Felix had imagined them to be more, religious or…normal.

The man moved round Felix and began moving across the chamber towards the stairs. "Follow me then young man and we shall begin the ritual…"

Felix followed steadily, starting to feel a little nervous again, what sort of ritual? Would there be a trial? A test to see his worthiness? He followed the man up the stairs onto the second floor.

The second floor was identical to the lower except there was no floor above this, above the inside of the spire rose up, black as it had been outside, far, far up, hanging above the floor was a massive blue crystal, levitating there at the roof of the tower, turning slowly on its axis allowing its warm deep blue light to bring dancing shadows and life to the spire.

Felix gasped as he took in the enormity of the crystal, how was it levitating up there? How had it got up there in the first place? What was its purpose? He realised he had stopped walking when the kin-idreal priest turned to see where he was looking up at the crystal.

"Magnificent is it not?" The man spoke softly now, as if too a loved one. "She has lit this spire for four thousand years, a never-ending light to burn away the darkness. She has given the elemental powers to hundreds of thousands throughout the years, now where once there was a daily flood of people coming to this spire you are the first I have seen in three months."

Felix swallowed. "Many now prefer to go to the Cartilge Spire in the south." He pointed out. "It's close to the City of Cartilge and thus can easily be reached by airship." (also its warmer, he would have pointed out) "Anyway, what is that crystal made out of? How did it get up there?" He asked pointing up at it.

"How should I know what its made of or how it got up there?" The man snapped. "Ever since this spire was assigned to me to watch over by the kin-idreal council I have done my duties well, if you have questions about the great spire crystals you should direct you're questions to the master of Tundara temple, to the south-east of here."

"I will." Felix replied. "I'm looking for a man, my uncle; he is my last living blood relative alive, I believe he is to be found at the temple, which was what his last letter to me a year back suggested."

"I see." The man nodded. "Then you wish to be off as soon as possible." It was not a question. "Come, walk forwards with me."

The man led the way forwards towards the centre of the chamber, directly under the crystal. For the first time Felix noticed a strange statue at the centre of the chamber. It looked like some sort of mythical creature with four legs and a mane around its head, snapping jaws jutted forth from its half opened maw, the statue was stunningly realistic despite being cold, hard, grey stone.

When Felix tore his eyes away from the statue the man was standing directly next to one side of it. "Please come and stand before the statue and lay you're hand here." The man indicated the creature's smooth rounded head.

Felix moved dutifully forwards and laid his right hand on the statues head, it felt cold and hard just like any old stone and he looked at the man in confusion but the strange man was looking up at the crystal and Felix could hear him murmuring words under his breath, too fast and jumbled for Felix to make out and Felix found himself instinctively looked up as well.

The crystal above blazed with sudden blinding blue light, a shaft of pure light issued forth from the crystal like an arrow of judgement, it took less then a second to pour directly down from the crystal to crash onto the statues head complete with Felix's hand resting on top.

Felix jolted, he would have pulled his hand away but for some reason he felt stuck, rooted in place, the energy? Light? Power? Pulsed over his hand steadily with a cool icy touch then Felix felt something in him…twitch, and then the light went out, the crystal returned to normal above and Felix removed his hand with a sudden cry, gasping as if exhausted.

"Reach into the creature's mouth, past the jaws." The man spoke softly, Felix looked at him in further confusion, when the man didn't say anything Felix moved forwards and reached out into the creature's dark maw, feeling his hand trembling slightly, he touched something, something loose.

"Pull it out." The man commanded and Felix did so, the small object came easily, pulled forth from the jaws of the statue.

It was a small blue crystal.

It was smaller then the length of Felix's smallest finger and small but it shone faintly and inside the crystal a strange blue energy pulsed as if some sort of liquid rested inside it, Felix suddenly noticed the metal pin at the top of the crystal on which a small coil of silver rope was wound around.

"Now place the crystal over you're neck." The man softly spoke watching intently now and Felix once again did as he was commanded, lifting the coil around his neck and allowing the crystal to rest down inside his tunic top above his breast.

"You are now a fully fledged elementalist, you're element is that of Water." The man inclined his head slightly.

"Th…that was it?" Felix asked unbelieving, he felt the same, he held out his hand and flexed it, nothing felt different. "So, what just happened?"

The man nodded as if expecting the question. "You're element has been unsealed within you, right now it burns within you, like a candle and as fragile as one, but it will grow steadily with time and practice. It will be sometime, from the passing of the sun to several weeks before you are able to use you're power. Elements vary in power from person to person, some people are able to train themselves to a very basic degree while others can change the history of our world, and they have done in the past, I wish you all the best in you're future."

"But…I expected more guidance of some sort." Felix tried.

"I can't teach you." The man shrugged. "Go to the temple if you wish to learn more about the powers under you're control. Practice with it daily if you can, focus all you're might and will on projecting yourself and you will be able to master it. Be aware, elements are not magic, not petty tricks to be used to impress people. Elements are weapons and are used in times of need, you cannot just call on them, you have to need them."

"I think I see…" Felix replied slowly, he wasn't really sure he did.

"The crystal around you're neck represents the power you have been given, it is a sign that you wield an element, hold it close to yourself for several weeks until you're power manifests." The man continued. "The crystal serves as a catalyst that will cause you're power to grow, once you're power has manifested itself you can keep or rid yourself of the crystal, I imagine with time you will simply forget that you are wearing it."

"How will I know how to use elemental power?" Felix asked.

"Just give it time." The man nodded as if satisfied. "Now I shall take my leave of you, good luck in the path you choose in life young elementalist." He inclined his head again and Felix bowed towards him, and then the man turned and began moving towards the stairs from which they had came up.

Felix waited until the man had moved down the stairs wondering where he could stay in this spire, as far as he knew there was no rooms or the like as a part of the spire, shrugging he decided it didn't matter, he had accomplished what he had come to do.

Touching the crystal around his neck he focused himself and decided that it was time move on to the temple, maybe there he could find more information out about elementals and the like, maybe he would bump into Cassandra again and maybe he would meet his uncle…

When he left the spire he wasn't at all surprised by the fact that he didn't see the strange old man again.

* * *

'Elements' - They always seem to play a part don't they? In this case the main elements are Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Darkness and Light, more or less. 

'Crystals' - Seem to walk hand in hand with magic, everything from the Cruxis crystals from Tales of Symphonia (GC) to Final Fantasy IX and XII (PS2) crystals are always important!


	5. Chapter Five, Crystals, Dnjin & Esther

**Chapter Five – The Crystals, Summons and Esther**

Felix walked long and hard from the spire, pressing on as the sun steadily fell on the horizon. He walked back across the snow plains until coming to where he, Cassandra and Hurin had separated then turned and followed their path, the footprints they had left still visible in the still snow.

Night was beginning to fall when, as Felix crested another snowy hill, Tundara temple came into view.

Like most other temple structures across Higgara the temple was Esther made and constructed of materials that had survived the War of the Crystal. Four low structures made of a material that looked redwood surrounded the main temple building. It was a sleek, two storey structure made of some strange silver, grey material and the temple building itself was surrounded with elegant columns that held up the triangular roof above it. The four equally elegant wooden buildings surrounded it in a slight enclosure, smoke rose from most of the buildings stone chimneys.

Felix walked forwards towards the temple; he knew what these buildings were for. The outlaying four buildings were both training and sleeping quarters for the students that studied here, most would be children or adolescents, they were brought here by parents that couldn't support them or noble families and high-born that wanted their children to go far into the military or by families that just wanted the prestige.

Temples accepted children from the age of three onwards up to a maximum of ten, the parents would bring the child before the Grand Master of the temple who would use arcane elemental artes, perfected over many years of study, to read if the child had the mental and physical talents to be raised in a temple, if they were accepted the child would be welcomed into the temple where they would spend many years of their life.

The training in temples was hard and arduous. Temples taught children up to a maximum age of twenty-one (although in certain circumstances children would be removed from the temple by families) and they were brought up to be the ultimate in martial arts, elemental powers and weapon mastery. Felix wasn't sure of the particulars but when a child emerged from a temple as a man or a woman they were often elevated to very high status within one of the Three Kingdoms military hierarchy or they went on to become very highly paid mercenaries. The education of the pupils was free as temples were generously subsidised by which ever kingdom they were near in the hope that it might encourage more pupils to join their own forces.

Each temple Felix knew specialised in two or three elemental classes, this temple was dedicated (but not exclusively so) to the elements of wind and water, handily for him.

He walked down the slope of the hill towards the buildings, they were silent and he could see no students moving about and he moved into the enclosure towards the central building and tapped loudly on the thick wooden doors, he knew what to do. He would ask to speak to the Grand Master of the temple, ask some questions about elements and then ask if he knew of his uncle, A  
bsalom Hardi.

A few seconds passed and Felix was worried that no-one would answer like at the spire but then he heard the sound of a bolt being pulled back and the door opened outwards to reveal a tall young man, younger then Felix (at a guess) with a huge crossbow slung over his back, his other main feature was a jagged scar across his face.

"Can I help you?" The student (at another guess) roughly asked Felix.

Felix cleared his throat, aware that the younger student was much taller then he was and that crossbow was really, really, really big. "Er, my name is Felix Hardi; I would like to speak to the temple Grand Master briefly if he has the time to spare."

"You're name is Felix Hardi?" The student asked again eyeing him.

"Yes…?" Felix nodded.

The student turned back to face into the temple. "You are expected, follow me."

_I'm expected? _Felix wondered in the moment, caught off guard. Then as the student began moving down the temple antechamber Felix followed after him at a brisk trot.

The student led Felix briskly out of the antechamber and down a wooden framed corridor from which several doors led into other areas of the temple building, however the student continued to the end of the corridor where a set of stairs led up to the next floor of the building.

"Up there, knock and go straight in." And with that the student turned and moved off crossbow and all, out back down the corridor.

Felix looked up the wooden staircase to where at the top a closed door awaited. Feeling his heart beating faster with nerves he moved carefully up the stairs, up to the door on which he knocked three times with the flat of his fist, then he pushed open the door and walked in.

The first thing that struck Felix about the room were books. All around the room were bookshelves covered with more books, tomes, scrolls then Felix had ever seen in his life. The bookshelves surrounded the room where at the centre were several large, padded chairs below an ornate golden chandelier lit with soft candles. Yet Felix stared at the chairs, reclining in them, looking towards him were Cassandra and Hurin.

"Felix!" Cassandra grinned and waved at him where he remained framed in the door.

"Huh." Hurin snorted turning back around presenting his back to Felix. "Is this who we were waiting for Master Absalom?"

"Master….Absalom?" Felix breathed; following Hurin's eyes to the chair in front of him, in it was…."Uncle???" Felix gasped in disbelief.

"Felix my boy!" Absalom stood up out of his chair, he was old in his years, his face weathered by wrinkles and lines, his body was hunched over a cane but he carried himself with a proud, strong, dignity that could only come with age and experience. His bright black pebble eyes lit up on Felix's, only half hidden by the mop of grey hair adorning his head. "You've grown up so much since I last saw you all those years ago."

"Did you…receive my message then?" Felix asked moving forwards into the room still taking it all in. "He had known his uncle worked in the temple but to find that he was the Grand Master…

"Yes I received the message when the courier arrived, however there was no return courier for many weeks in such a remote area so I had to just prepare for you're arrival, imagine my surprise when these two spoke of you! Now come and sit down." He indicated a spare chair near Cassandra which Felix moved to sink into.

"Perhaps you are wondering what I was discussing with you're friends here?" Absalom inquired raising one bushy eyebrow at Felix.

"Friends?" Hurin snorted. "More like acquaintances."

Ignoring the older man Felix nodded. "What are you doing here uncle? When did you become Grand Master and why did you not tell me, the last time I saw you were when you came to mother's funeral…you always said to come here when I decided to leave home or unseal my own element."

"Ah so you have done that." Absalom nodded in approval. "Well it is quite a strike of luck that you should come on such a day, even more so that in you're trip up here you met these two?"

"How do you know them uncle?" Felix asked looking at Cassandra and Hurin next to him (the latter of which was ignoring him).

"It does not matter how I know them." Absalom brushed aside the question. "Sufficient to say that I have known Cassandra for sometime and I also know Hurin, but by reputation only."

Felix looked at Cassandra raising an eyebrow, Cassandra nodded and Felix looked then at Hurin in confusion. A Grand Master of a temple knew about a lowly mountain guide by reputation? He turned his eyes back to Absalom, if he had looked at Cassandra again he would have seen her clench her hands together so firmly that they went white.

"Felix…" Absalom began; his tone had changed to something softer and more persuasive. "I am right in remembering that you wish to follow the footsteps of you're father, he who was part of the Cartilge army, now that you have you're element you plan to travel south to that kingdom do you not?"

Felix chewed on his lip thoughtfully. "That is what I planned to do, now that I have an element I thought I could be trained at the Cartilge Royal Elemental University or if not I could travel to the city of Brimshare to the east and seek a job there."

"Mmm…" Absalom nodded. "Brimshare and Cartilge…the two different kingdoms of this continent of Alharfro…with the kingdom of Norkea on the island south of here, together with Esther they make up our Four Kingdoms."

"Esther is dead and gone, destroyed a thousand years ago." Hurin spoke up. "That island was swallowed up in behind those massive storm clouds; it's the three kingdoms now."

"Esther?" Felix asked. "I think I remember hearing about that land…it's the island which legend says man came from, Esther, the most advanced city in the world."

"Aye lad." Hurin nodded. "True enough but after the War of the Crystal although Esther survived it…"

"Enough." Absalom cut in. "Felix I will be honest with you, I need you to go on a mission for me."

"A mission?" Felix asked in confusion. "I just came here for some advice and to see you and then I'm going to head south to Cartilge."

Absalom's face took on a sad look. "This is important Felix, very important, more important then anything you will ever do in the Cartilge armed forces, this is the reason I have Cassandra here and she has already agreed to go on this quest and Hurin (after a bit of wrangling) has agreed to help for an extortionate sum of money."

"What? What mission then?" Felix asked looking at Cassandra and Hurin seeing both of them nod their heads slightly in agreement.

"Let me tell you a story then…" Absalom started sitting back, then suddenly quickly looking at Hurin and Cassandra. "You don't mind me telling it again do you?"

"No, no, go ahead." Hurin agreed sitting back and half closing his eyes.

"All right then." Absalom took a deep breath in as Felix leaned forwards, suddenly feeling his heart catch in interest. "This story starts at the beginning of our world, after it was created by the most high and Beroc (literally in Esthan – Element Wielder) were created to steward the world. Originally humankind lived on that single island in the far north-west on the edge of our world; on that island they build the first great city of man, Esther."

"Esther was the city that built these temples and spires aren't they?" Felix asked.

"That's right." Absalom nodded. "Esther eventually set out to colonize the rest of the world that was fertile and in a matter of a few centuries towns and city's sprung up across the world, all were scholars and men of learning that replied directly to Esther, that tiny island city in the far north-west."

"According to the history books." Hurin spoke up from his doze. "This was the golden age of humanity."

"That's right." Absalom nodded. "Esthan's discovered the elemental powers that ran through their bloodline and built the great spires to unseal them, they discovered airships that travelled across the world and built temples dedicated to meditation, training and discipline, the golden age of Esther lasted some three thousand years."

"Airships?" Felix's ears shot up at that word, he had always looked up from his hometown with awe whenever a cargo zeppelin or balloon went by overhead but he had never actually seen an airship without the levitation balloon. "The city of Cartilge rediscovered the airship about fifty years ago, didn't they?"

"That's right." Absalom nodded. "However the Esthan's discovered airship technology thousands of years ago, we can only guess at the technology they had."

"But then it all went wrong right?" Cassandra softly spoke up.

"That's right." Absalom nodded sadly. "As you know everyone, well most people have a single element but some people have more then one element within them, some people have a combination. These people are not able to use any one of these powers so they seemed powerless on the elemental front until Esther scientists discovered that these people alone had the ability to call forth summons or dnjin from the void."

"Summons? Dnjin?" Felix asked in confusion.

"That's right." Absalom nodded. "No-one knows exactly what they are but by creating an incantation of sorts and through the power of specific crystals a man with multiple elements could call forth a specific dnjin, these creatures can only exist in our world for a few moments and summoners could call on them to do great feats of strength and engineering however these creatures had the capacity to do great damage as well as good."

"We still have summoners today." Hurin agreed. "Only a handful of people have the gift but those that do travel from temple to temple across the world to gain as many summons as they can."

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

"Who knows…" Hurin closed his eyes again. "Probably got nothing better to do…"

"Anyway." Absalom coughed to bring the attention back to him. "Esther scientists continued to experiment with creating more and more powerful dnjin, while they were doing this however the world was changing. By this time there were many powerful city states across the world, city's like Cartilge, Brimshare, Norkea are the ones that survive today but there were many others too, Greeton, Lunarias, Bastilla, Jomark and they were growing more and more independent and resentful of Esther, a tiny city much smaller then them, thinking it could rule over them all."

"At this time the Esther scientists created one final dnjin summoning crystal, a creature so powerful it was believed it could destroy the world, the Queen of Esther, Queen Sandra IV ordered the crystal destroyed but it was too late. Hearing that Esther had such a powerful weapon the city-states struck."

"They attacked Esther!?!?!?" Felix asked in disbelief. "Why, aren't they all Esthan's themselves?"

"Not anymore." Hurin replied grimly. "They belonged to whichever city they were born in and they resented Esther having such a powerful weapon."

"It just goes to show." Cassandra added sadly. "Having weapons that can destroy the world can never be used as deterrence; they will only encourage war and violence by their very existence."

"So what happened when the city-states attacked Esther?" Felix asked.

"No idea." Absalom replied. "The history texts that survive speak of a great battle of the coast of Esther. Although Esther was outnumbered a thousand to one they had the most advanced weapons, powers and summons in the world and it seems they were able to beat back the attacks, although they suffered extensive damage to the city."

"When the city states realised that if Esther was able to withstand all of them attacking at once there was no chance to beat them if they tried again. The whole alliance dissolved into chaos as allies turned onto each-other and city destroyed city in the bloody-brutal-senseless war known only as the War of the Crystal." Absalom looked down in sadness.

"We can only grasp at the scale of this war, the entire world was involved except for Esther itself, they, horrified at what they had created stayed in their homeland, hoping to ride it out while the rest of the world descended into flames. Weapons were used that destroyed whole continents, horrific creations and monsters were used that still to this day plague our land, whole towns and city's were put to the touch, men and women, children, all slain by the victory. The war lasted eighty years in which the world's population dropped to a fraction of what it once had been; the land was washed in blood and the tears of the survivors."

A low silence filled the room as Felix tried to take in the scale of the conflict his uncle had just described. "How do you know all this?" He asked finally.

"Through the Esther holy book." Absalom pointed to the right where a pedestal rose up on which was a large, thick red book bound in leather. "The Anku-Salaam, it charts the history of Esther and is the book through which summoners receive summoning crystals, each temple has one copy, they are a great and important treasure."

Felix eyed the book, how does a large book give a summoner the power to summon, he wondered but disregarding that he turned back to Absalom. "What happened after the world was in ruins like that?" He asked.

"At this time…" Absalom continued. "There were only four real cities' left where the last of the world's population lived. Brimshare had survived through its science, power and great navel fleets. The City of Cartilge survived as it has the largest most elaborate defences in the world, the wall itself is as tall as a mountain and they still stand today and Norkea to the south survived because of its location out of the way and its resilient people. Esther emerged and sent emissaries to each city to bring the leaders back to Esther for talks on peace. There Queen Sandra brought forth the summoning crystal that could call forth this dnjin that could destroy the world…"

"They still had it?" Felix interrupted. "Why hadn't they destroyed it in the start or just disposed of it."

"It's not that easy." Absalom replied, if he had any annoyance at being interrupted he didn't show it. "Summoning crystals are VERY hard to destroy, the more powerful the dnjin the harder they are to break, anyway, once the leaders had assembled Queen Sandra IV, one of the most powerful elementalists in the world used Esther's other great elementalist to break the crystal in a ceremony lasting three weeks."

"It took three weeks to destroy a little crystal?" Felix asked.

"No, it took three weeks to gather the force to destroy the dnjin inside the crystal, thus shattering the crystal." Absalom corrected. "As it was they were not able to destroy it completely, as Queen Sandra and her elementalists lay dying…"

"Wait, dying?" Felix asked in confusion.

"Yes." Absalom nodded. "In gathering such power to shatter the crystal the elementalists had to use their life's energy to destroy the crystal, on its shattering the feedback of all that power destroyed their very minds."

Felix shivered.

"As they lay dying they sealed the dnjin's physical form away in what's known as the Icecrown Glacier, the Anku-Salaam does not talk of where exactly it is, all that is known is that it lays far to the north-east, opposite to Esther. Anyway it was Queen Sandra's wish that the summoning crystals four shards should belong to each of the cities. Each city was to keep a fragment of the crystal in the royal family to wear, to remind them of what could be unleashed on the world a second time. One for Brimshare, one for Cartilge, one for Norkea and one for Esther, so long as the four shards were separate and the dnjin sealed then no-one need fear its power."

"I think I get it." Felix hesitated. "The physical form of the dnjin is sealed in some glacier and its spiritual form is shattered into each of those shards."

"Exactly." Hurin nodded. "To summon the world destroyer one would have to bring the crystals back together again and unseal the dnjin from its resting place in the Icecrown Glacier which still eludes explorers to this day."

"Anyway." Absalom came back in smoothly. "Peace was won, however this was more down to the fact that war was simply not possible for there was no-one left to fight. The Age of the Four Kingdoms was born, for a while the world recovered then about a hundred and eighty years after the end of the war Esther vanished behind massive storm clouds that destroyed any vessel trying to pass through and those storms have continued to this day."

"Some say that Esther did it deliberately." Absalom looked thoughtful. "They were made into pacifists during that time, swearing never again to create summons or elemental weapons and by isolating themselves behind these storms the whole crystal could never be reforged."

"And some say that Esther destroyed itself or was destroyed by the result of one of its 'experiments'". Hurin pointed out. "Esther has had no contact with the outside world up to this very day and it became The Age of the Three Kingdoms to most as people forgot about Esther, the War of the Crystal and the ultimate summon that was carried in the crystal by the royal family."

"How could people forget so easily?" Felix accused.

"It is mans nature to forget that which is painful." Cassandra pointed out. "When something bad happened you try to forget about it, people even advise you to 'forget about it' and 'get over it' and that's exactly what they did."

"Now" Absalom concluded. "As far as I know the crystal shards still exist, the crystal of Brimshare is still worn in necklace form, passing down the royal family and the crystal of Cartilge is embedded in the sword of hero's that is carried by the King of Cartilge. The crystal of Norkea is embedded in a massive statue of the city's founder at the centre of their royal palace, of the Esther crystal, who can say?"

"Right, I get the story…" Felix nodded. "So what does this have to do with the mission you want to send us on?"

Absalom looked at him deathly serious. "I want you to go to Brimshare and steal the crystal shard from them."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Felix rose out of his seat is shock. "You cannot be serious!? You didn't agree to this did you???" He turned to Cassandra and Hurin, Cassandra avoided his eyes but Hurin met them square on, Felix turned back to Absalom in shock. "Uncle…you can't mean this?"

"I do." Absalom nodded. "Times are changing again, if I believed none knew of the crystals power then there would be no need for this but someone out there does know. Brimshare, Cartilge and Norkea are united as allies; the king of Cartilge is godfather to the Queen of Brimshare's daughter and the late king of Brimshare (who passed away three years ago) was a Norkean prince. However it is Brimshare which I worry about, ever since the death of its King the Queen of Brimshare has been acting irrationally and there is talk of a dark stranger, a man who whispers in the Queens ear, who now holds more power then any do in the Brimshare court."

"That could mean anything." Felix snorted. "He could well be counselling or courting the Queen, such things are not unheard of."

"Shut up and listen." Hurin remarked temporally stunning Felix into silence.

"Regardless." Absalom took in a deep breath. "The crystal must be snatched, to the eyes of the Brimshare's it is just a royal crystal, if you can covertly snatch it then there will be an uproar but they will forget about it in a few days."

"There are so many holes in this I don't know where to start…" Felix began. "One, how do we take the crystal, if the Queen wears the crystal its impossible to take it from her, what do you want us to do? Ask nicely? Two, what do we do after that, wait, more to the point, how do we get in and out of the city and what do we do afterwards with the crystal shard, bring it back here!?"

"No." Absalom replied maintaining his composure. "You will take it to Cartilge, The King of Cartilge has spoken to me, he is a young man but strong and capable and he knows of the dangers the crystals present and is aware of the direction Brimshare is taking. He fears they mean to bring the crystal back together in a show of ultimate power and so if you can take the crystal to him he will be able to send it on in a great new airship they are constructing that will voyage to Esther, through the storm barriers to find the truth out and…destroy the crystal once and for all."

"Right" said Felix deciding to play along. "So we take crystal to Cartilge, King of Cartilge then sends the crystal along with his own to Esther on a brand new airship that's going to find the lost kingdom of Esther in the hope that they will know how to destroy it, is that right?"

"More or less yes" Absalom nodded. "Although the king of Norkea needs to join in on this as well, Cartilge and Norkea are however good allies and should be able to stand firm against Brimshare, powerful it may be but its troops are outmatched by Cartilge from the air and Norkea on the ground, they have numbers but that is all."

"And science…" Hurin muttered but his voice wasn't noticed by Felix and Absalom.

"Alright then…" Felix began. "Supposed I agreed to this mad quest with Cassandra and Hurin, how do we take the crystal from the Queen?"

"Simply put, she does not wear it." Absalom shrugged. "The crystal is worn by her young daughter, Princess Sara Lightby III; you will be taking the crystal from her."

"How!?!?" Felix almost shouted.

"There is to be a drama performance at Brimshare tomorrow." Absalom continued. "One of the three great theatre ships will be performing the legendary Norkean play, 'Love is but a feeling' to the entire city, the captain of the theatre ship 'The Elemental Star' is both an agent for the King of Cartilge and a close friend of myself. His ship is berthed at the small cargo port south of Tundara, I will send you there and he will take you to Brimshare, while he and his troop perform the play to the entire city and the royal family you with Cassandra and Hurin's help will sneak into the castle, knock out the waiters serving the princess refreshments, drug her and while she is prone steal the crystal. The guards will think she has fallen asleep when they find her asleep in her box and by the time she wakes you will be long gone on the theatre ship and can arrive in Cartilge the next day."

"That sounds so outrageous it couldn't possibly work!" Felix began but caught himself, it sounded so crazy, far more interesting then his life had been so far. "Why me, why Cassandra and why Hurin? Does the King of Cartilge not have more skilled spies then a young man and woman and a mountain guide?" He pointed at Hurin accusingly. "Why us?"

"Well you get a free flight to Cartilge so that saves you the two month walk there from here." Absalom began drawing a laugh from Hurin before he continued. "There is no real reason; however to each of you there is more then it seems, I know it, I am a temple Grand Master and I can see beyond you're physical shells, to each of you there is far, far more then that which seems obvious. Felix you are not just an ordinary man just as Cassandra is not an ordinary woman and Hurin is not an ordinary guide."

Hurin's lip twitched.

"Also the King of Cartilge will pay each of you fifteen thousand gold pieces apiece on the condition that you bring the Brimshare crystal and do not harm the heir to Brimshare, also he will issue each of you with a knighthood and houses of your own should you keep you're identities secret."

Felix found himself licking his lips, no wonder Hurin had accepted, it was a mad quest but if it could be pulled off, the rewards were great and this did sound like a noble goal even without the reward. A summon that could destroy the world, City's about to go to war again, a lost island kingdom that had been isolated for nearly thousand years (or destroyed). "Alright." He said, and he wasn't even sure why he said it.

Absalom nodded.

"Right now that that's all out of the way." Hurin stood up from his chair. "When does the theatre ship leave for Brimshare?"

"This very night." Absalom too stood up. "However before you leave me I will send our temples best warrior to help, serve and protect you in you're mission?"

Felix's mentally thought of the straight faced crossbow man that had greeted them. "Who is it?"

"Names have little meaning." Absalom replied cryptically as he moved to the door as Cassandra too rose to her feet. "Come I will introduce you to her."

Felix unsteadily rose to his own feet. He felt like a tide of bewilderment would sweep him away at any moment yet…a quest to save the world, a massive reward, Cassandra and…Hurin, it was just all so, so fascinating he had to see where it went. This was his chance to be a part of history and he'd be dammed if he'd miss it.

Turning on his feet he followed Absalom, Hurin and Cassandra out of the room to meet the fourth member of their party.

* * *

Beroc - From the Fire Emblem, Path of Radiance game (GC) ordinary humans basically, for those that have played the game yes there are Laguz...just not for a looooong time

Dinjin - Elemental summons from Golden Sun (GBA) they belong to the core elemental groups and are a piviotal part of the battle system

Airships - (loves airships) Mostly the designs of the airships are lifted from the Last Exile anime, but they are also based on the Final Fantasy IX (PS) models

Norkea - City from Last Exile anime, its the hometown of the main characters Claus and Lavie, nice place all in all

'Why us!!!??' - Honestly the simple reason is that...if it was'nt you this fanfict/story would'nt exist.

Cartilge, Brimshare, Norkea - All are based on Final Fantasy IX (PS) city's, Cartilge is basically Lindblum , Brimshare Alexandria, Norkea Burmecia

* * *

Thanks massively for reading this far, I plan to get more chapters out as fast i can, i know its all a bit complex but hopefully I'll iron it out as we go along, in the next chapter we meet the next member of the party and then the group depart for the great city of Brimshare... gulps bear with me 


	6. Chapter Six, Wind Dancer, Talim

**Chapter Six - Talim**

Absalom led the three of them out of the room and down the staircase then straight down the deserted corridor and out of the main temple building into the courtyard.

The sun had now set; its last dying rays still illuminated the western horizon but otherwise the night was clear and the sky filled with stars and far above the red moon could be seen shinning down on the land.

Absalom led them across the snow to one of the four wooden training rooms. He moved forwards up to the door and opened it beckoning them all in before closing the door behind them.

They were again standing in a small antechamber in front of a sliding wooden door which Absalom moved up to and pulled aside to reveal the main training chamber.

It was a large open chamber well lit by ambient lights, perfect for a large number of people to practice sparring or physical training of any kind but there was only one person in there.

Felix had for a while now been having the image of some grizzled older warrior, along Hurin's lines or like the student with the massively oversized crossbow; instead he got exactly the opposite of that.

In the centre of the training room was a young girl, she had long glossy black hair that was pulled back into two pigtails that flew with her as she moved around and around the room in gentle arcs of movement spinning and turning faster and faster running through some sort of martial arts pattern.

Hurin whistled next to him turning to Absalom standing silently next to them. "Mian Quan? (Literally, 'Continuous Fist') It's rare to see such mastery in one so young."

"She is young aye." Absalom agreed. "But she is the best fighter and elementalist we have here, she has already agreed to this mission, her name is Talim, she is both a powerful wind elementalist and adept in several forms of martial arts, including 'Mian Quan' she is also capable of 'Meihuaquan' (Mei Flower Boxing), Cuong Nu and Bajiquan (Eight Extremes Fist)."

"So she's a close range fighter then…" Hurin murmured.

"What are those things on her wrists?" Cassandra asked.

"Bladed tonfa's" Absalom replied as Felix looked closely then saw the flash of metal attached to her arms like an extension of her fists, two small bladed scythes whistling about as she swept about as if in a blurring dance or trance, almost too fast to see.

As fast as it was, it ended in an instant,she backflipped smoothly though the air coming to a complete stop the girl stood with her back to the viewers before turning and walking over towards them.

"I'd like you to meet Talim of Tundara temple." Absalom announced as he moved out towards her.

As the girl got closer it became properly apparent of the age difference between her and the rest of them. Talim was at least a head and a half shorter then Felix and she had yet to display the curves of womanhood that were so evident on Cassandra but her face bore a maturity, a wisdom that none of them possessed.

Sweat trickled freely down her toned legs below a pair of three-quarter length white trousers and she wore a simple green slash across her chest leaving her stomach and arms bear except for the wrist sheaths that held her two bladed tonfas, now retracted back in. Despite her initial slight physical appearance when she came closer to them Felix noticed the muscles and tough weathered skin across her exposed body, she was tough as well although she looked like a young girl, maybe fourteen? Felix wondered, that would make her five years his junior, was she really suitable for Absalom to send with them?

Talim came to stand in front of the three of them next to Absalom and bowed deeply to them. "Master" she said in a musical, lilting voice. "Are these the ones you spoke of earlier?"

"They are." Absalom replied. "Felix Hardi, Hurin Buenos and Cassandra."

Talim nodded to each of them as Absalom indicated each of them in turn, her soft green eyes betraying nothing.

"Although I am impressed by her command of Mian Quan are you seriously considering sending a…little girl with us? There could be blood along the road and no matter how well she can practice in a room like this how will she cope down the road we must tread? Send someone who has finished their temple training, someone older and more experienced." Hurin gruffly made out looking Talim up and down with sudden distain.

Cassandra snorted under her breath.

Absalom and Talim looked unfazed. "Talim…" The temple master began calmly but with a note of steel in his voice. "is the best warrior we've had at this temple since I have been here, she is stronger, quicker and more deadlier then anyone I have ever seen, she has defeated dozens of blood demons throughout her training and her wind elemental mastery is second to none, it'll only be a few years I think before she can begin mastering a sacred arte."

Before Felix could ask for clarification Absalom had turned away and strode over to the side of the room where a number of weapons lay, picking up a thin wicked looking sabre and with a quick flick of the wrist threw it to Hurin who snared it out of the air expertly and eyed the master carefully.

"Don't take my word for it." Absalom said calmly pointing to Talim. "If you can score a single hit on her you can pick any other person from my temple to escort you."

"Are you sure about this?" Hurin asked turning his gaze to Talim who still stood only a few spans from him, her tonfas still at her side, seemingly unchanged but Felix got the mental image of a loaded spring…"I don't want to take her head off." Hurin finished.

"Come on…" Cassandra whispered tugging at Felix's arm. "Lets back away a little."

Felix nodded and the two of them began to move back, clearing a space for Hurin.

"The sword may look sharp but it is designed to break on contact of flesh leaving little more then a cut, if you can score a single hit on Talim the offer stands, however if she is able to disarm you…you will have to accept her on this trip, deal?" Absalom asked mainintaing his distance from the two of them much like Felix and Cassandra had done.

"Deal" Hurin decided swinging the sword round once more in his arm, testing its weight…then with a sudden cry he leapt forwards left foot first, straight at the little girl, sword forwards, raised like a spear!

"He's fast!!" Cassandra gasped.

Hurin's sword blurred towards Talim but seconds before it seemed sure to strike her exposed stomach she leapt to the side, twirling out of the way as Hurin's blade passed smoothly past her.

"Grrr!" Hurin grunted as he changed direction swinging the sword round in an arc after her but Talim ducked below the blade and then her right leg shot up vertical making clear connection with Hurin's chin.

Hurin shouted aloud in rage and anger as he flew backwards crashing to the wooden training ground in a heap. Felix watched in awe and with a sudden bit of shock at how quickly both combatants had moved.

"That's no ordinary way he holds his weapon." Absalom's voice sounded next to Felix as Felix suddenly became aware of the others presence next to him. "See how he holds it."

Felix looked carefully at Hurin, he looked ruffled and blood trickled down his chin but otherwise he looked okay, he positioned himself again, left foot forwards and his left hand held out in front of him with the blade running parallel to it held in his right, again like a warding spear as Hurin crouched down, low to the ground.

"Master Absalom I've read about various combat techniques but never have I seen something like that before." Felix whispered as Hurin watched Talim wearily who was standing where she had kicked him, her bladed tonfas still safe in their sheaths.

"It's called the Gatotsu." Absalom said softly. "In battles of life and death it is rare to meet the same enemy twice, therefore if one has a single attack, so fast and deadly it takes them out in one hit there are no need for lesser techniques. It's a method designed to finish battles quickly and ruthlessly, it's quite an exotic Norkean art, quite rare to see such mastery in a mountain guide…"

"Hm? What are you trying to say?" Cassandra asked when suddenly a sound draw all their attention.

Hurin charged again, sword and hand forwards, his feet didn't even seem to touch the ground, instead he glided lightning fast, closing the distance between him and Talim in less then a half-second bringing the blade up directly for her face.

Felix had the split second of seeing Talim seem to blur lightning fast under Hurin's blade, it skimmed over her and then she brought up both fists, hard, into Hurin's unprotected stomach.

Hurin crumpled to the ground, Talim stepped smoothly away as Hurin's sabre fell from his hands as he coughed and clutched his stomach, groaning in pain.

"The match is over." Absalom shouted out. "Talim see to him please."

"Yes master." Talim called out rushing to bend down next to Hurin's crumpled form and Felix saw her put her hands out over him and pulses of light emit from her hands, a few moments passed and then she stood up and backed away again.

"While healing is not an technique that elementalists of the wind specialise in Talim is still able to heal minor wounds and the like, she will be an invaluable asset to the mission laid before you, now Hurin will you accept her."

Hurin coughed loudly but Felix watched as the man slowly heaved himself up, panting heavily. "I…agree, Talim I apologise for my earlier words and take them back completely…you will be welcomed in this quest."

"I thank you." Talim bowed again. "I will do my best to help us all to Cartilge."

Hurin nodded and slowly stood up taking it a sharp, short breath of pain in and then hobbling towards Felix and Cassandra again. "Just don't come to me in tears if you get hurt."

Felix saw Cassandra look over to Talim and shrug offering her a sheepish grin to which Felix saw Talim smile back to, a smile of warmth and courage.

"Come now." Absalom called. "The night goes on and we have wasted enough time, I will prepare you for instant travelling to the port south of Tundara."

* * *

Talim - My favourate character from Soul Calibur II (PS2) she's fast, deadly and cute! Currently out of the main characters she is stronger then all of them put together. 

Gatotsu - A fictional sword move used by Saito Hajime from Rurouni Kenshin (Manga) to deadly effect, Hurin does'nt have quite the same mastery as Saito does mind you...

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven, The Elemental Star

**Chapter Seven – The Elemental Star**

Absalom now led the four of them back out across the snow to the main temple building, opening the doors to let them in he led them down the corridor until he took a door that led to a set of stairs down underground into a basement of sorts.

The stairs ended in a plain simple chamber with only flickering candles lighting it, Felix initially wondered why Master Absalom had brought them down to this place, then he noticed engravings on the floor.

They engravings were ancient and weathered, twisted and distorting to look at, _Esthan characters_? Felix wondered. The symbols were inside a large circle that took up most of the dank room.

"This is a 'travelling' circle." Absalom explained. "Once it's believed the Esthan's used these for instantaneous travel to different places of the world, they serve as a tunnel of sorts, when I send you through it you will remerge at the exit point, in this case, Tundara port where you are expected, Talim knows the way."

"Master" Talim bowed towards him and then moved to stand in the centre of the circle.

"Right" Absalom briskly announced. "We are slightly behind schedule, stand on the circle and I will invoke the elemental powers to send you…it can be a little…disorientating first time."

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked as the three of them moved to stand next to Talim.

"Keep a hold of yourself." Hurin replied for him and Felix was sure he grinned.

"There are few more words I can say." Absalom replied remaining standing out of the circle. "Go safely and there is a lot riding on this, Talim take care of them, Cassandra you know what to do, Hurin…well you're getting paid for this anyway and Felix take care of yourself!"

"I will uncle." Felix inclined his head towards the temple master. "I'll make you proud."

"You already have." Absalom replied smiling and then he shook his hands out and held them in front of his body. "Go safely now, I'll begin the incantation."

Felix stood still next to Cassandra and Hurin as he heard Absalom murmuring something under his breath, suddenly Felix felt elemental power blaze all around him and the circle under them lit up a bright blood red. He felt his skin tingling, his hair standing on end and then he was spinning, faster and faster into blackness…

He wasn't sure exactly what happened after that but when he awoke he was spread out on a hard stone face down and he felt really, really sick. Groaning he pulled himself up and looked around, it could have been the same room really, a plain underground basement with the same engravings on the ground.

Hurin and Talim were standing by the stairs up watching him, Felix shakily pulled himself up and took a slow step towards them and then another.

"Sorry…" He murmured still feeling the after-effects of the displacement. "Not used to something like that."

"It's alright." Hurin nodded past him. "You did better then Cassandra."

Felix turned to see Cassandra in the corner of the room being very, very sick.

Talim abruptly moved up to the stricken woman and laid a hand on her back and Felix sensed the subtle use of elemental powers. Talim stepped back and a few moments later Cassandra's convulsions stopped and she turned around looking white and shaky.

"Pull yourself together." Hurin turned to look up the stairs towards faint light in the distance. "The master said we were already behind schedule, we need to get moving."

"We can wait another moment!" Felix spoke up looking at Cassandra. "Give her a moment."

"It's alright Felix." Cassandra managed standing a bit straighter. "I'm okay…now, Talim did something, I can feel the sickness washing away."

"Well in that case then." Hurin started up the stairs out of sight.

_What an ego _Felix decided watching him depart before turning to see Cassandra moving towards the stairs with Talim standing just behind her. "Are you really alright?" He asked again.

She in return smiled gratefully. "I am thank you, come on, lets go, after you Felix."

Felix nodded smiling back and then he moved up the stairs, he could feel a cool breeze on his face and he stepped out into the night.

The stairs led out onto a small hill of snow. Below the small port spread out before them on the coastline. It was only a few buildings that held supplies that were shipped to Tundara from Brimshare but it became evident very quickly where Talim was going to lead them.

Felix had heard of the legendary theatre airships, great ships that were owned by travelling theatre groups, through performances to royalty and city's it was a lucrative trade but only Cartilge had the technology to produce such massive vessels and currently there were only three in existence and Felix instantly understood why.

The Elemental Star was massive; it hung just above the small port leaving all the buildings in its shade. Seven hundred feet long the ships wooden frame was like that of a vessel at sea raising up in the air, towers and buttresses came out from the hulls side giving it a rather hodgepodge look, the deck had even more towers raising up with a large central bridge raising above it all. Felix counted thirty massive propellers wafting lazily above the ship keeping it aloft.

Cassandra whistled, her sickness forgotten. "So that's an airship…"

"What never seen one before?" Hurin grinned. "That's quite some ship, looks like Absalom really does have contacts, but I did hear a few weeks ago that the Elemental Star was going to be performing in Brimshare, looks like you're uncle has been planning this for a while." He grinned again at Felix who felt a tingle of unease. Had Absalom really been this far-sighted, maybe there was more, that he didn't know and maybe there was more at stake as well…

"This way then" Talim started forwards towards the town. "We're going down to the port to meet the captain of the Elemental Star and then the ship can get under way."

"Lead on then." Hurin motioned towards the town with one arm and she did moving to the front she began walking through the ankle high snow towards the cluster of buildings.

The rest followed as Felix moved next to Hurin. "Isn't she cold?" He asked looking at the little girl, her bare legs, arms and stomach exposed to the cold. "I'm wearing all these layers and she wears not half as much and yet she walks without shivering at all…is it something to do with elements?"

"Partly yes" Hurin replied. "She must have great control of the elements, once you are skilled with the usage of you're element you can use it in day to day use to help you, she must use the wind power to heat the air around her to keep herself warm."

Felix nodded in understanding and fell back closer to Cassandra who was still looking a little pale.

Walking in silence they followed Talim as she led them past the silent warehouses and buildings to the centre of the small port directly under the massive airships hull. There they waited.

After a while Felix took to pacing up and down through the snow, it was even colder in the shade of the massive airship, craning his neck somewhat he looked up at the smooth wooden underside of the ship…"A beauty isn't she?" A voice suddenly sounded from afar.

Felix jumped turning to see out of one of the buildings a large, beefy man move out towards them striding purposefully with big heavy steps. He was well dressed in thick furs and his bald head gleamed, across his back was slung a massive half-moon axe.

Hurin and Cassandra moved over but the man reached forwards with one hand which Felix gingerly shook feeling his hand completely enveloped by the others. "I'm Captain of this here ship, the Elemental Rain, names James Butterworth." On releasing Felix's hand he shook Cassandra's (with enthusiasm) and Hurin's (with somewhat less enthusiasm) and then caught sight of Talim standing over to one side. "Ah-ha Talim! It's been a while eh? Last time I was here you barely rose up to my knee, now look at you, you just about reach my elbow." The man chortled for a moment.

Talim for her part smiled and bowed. "Indeed it is good to see you again James, I am glad that it is you who will be taking us to Brimshare and aiding us in our quest."

James face changed subtly. "Indeed, its been a busy few weeks, the King of Cartilge has spoken to me at length and I've received carrier birds from Master Absalom coordinating this undertaking, I know what needs to be done and I am being well paid for my troubles, you understand that for me its just a play, I won't be actually helping you steal anything, I will not risk my ship or crew, understood?"

"Yes." Cassandra nodded. "Don't worry we'll handle it."

"I'm glad to hear that." James nodded and reached into his thick coat and produced a small tube from a large pocket. Raising it above his head he pulled a rope out of it and a shower of sparks flew up into the air briefly illuminating the night sky. "We'll be onboard in a moment."

From above Felix heard the sound of metal scrapping and from the underside of the great ship something began lowering towards them.

"Right then" James drew all attention back to him. "I'll be going over what needs to be done once we are aboard, we are slightly behind schedule as it is so we must make haste and be in Brimshare by noon tomorrow, the play is to be preformed at sundown tomorrow, we need to go over positioning, timing and all the rest."

"Agreed" Hurin nodded.

"And while we are aboard you will address me as Capt or Sir." James added. "This is my ship ladies and gentlemen, my crew, my theater troop, we have a play to perform and I won't let you jeopardise that but I have planned the course of action that must be taken by you to suceed in the venture before you."

Felix saw Hurin nod, Felix suddenly had a feeling that he was out of his depth, what exactly was he doing here? About to embark upon this massive airship to a kingdom to rob a crystal held by the royal family, a small part of his brain told him to run, run now, fast and far away before anyone could stop him.

"Ah here we are." James voice brushed away Felix's confused thoughts and he looked up to see Cassandra with one arm resting on his shoulder, bright eyes showing concern. "Are you alright Felix?"

"Ye, yes." Felix nodded feeling unsure himself. "I'm alright."

"Okay…" Cassandra turned away not looking satisfied and Felix moved his eyes to see the object that had been lowered from the ship hit the snowy ground with a thud.

It was a large basket, akin to the ones that hung below a hot air balloon except this one hung by a large thick metal chain that stretched all the way back up to the theatre-ships underbelly.

Cassandra looked dubiously at it to which James grinned, opening up part of the basket to move into it and he gestured for them to follow. "Come, come, we must move quickly."

Talim was the first to step in, Hurin followed with Felix and then Cassandra, albeit reluctantly and James shut the flap behind them sealing them all in. A moment later the basket jerked and the chain began reeling back in, pulling them up into the sky.

The basket rose higher and higher into the sky as Cassandra sank lower and lower into the basket until she was sitting against the wooden rim. Felix for his part stood near Talim admiring the view of snowy plains to one side and the crashing sea to the other, the night all around them, stars shining.

Finally they came up against the theatre ship, Felix looked up as they neared the hull to see a small hole in the underside which the basket was pulled through, into the ships superstructure.

The basket was winched fully into a large wooden hanger of sorts where other baskets rested all around. The basket Felix was in jerked to a stop as the chain disappeared into the wooden beams above them. Crewmen rushed forwards dressed in plain white clothing to place wooden beams under the basket covering the hole and then the basket was lowered to rest on these beams and one of the men moved forwards to open the basket and salute James as he stepped out onto his ship.

"Tell the helmsman to take us out, head straight for Brimshare, all ahead full." James ordered the man who nodded, turned and rushed out of the room.

James turned back to the four of them. "I will show you you're quarters for now, it is late, sleep and tomorrow as we come into Brimshare I will run over what needs to be done."

Talim bowed for all of them. "Thank you Captain, we appreciate it."

"Ha, no worries" James turned around towards a far off door in the distance. "This way" He spoke and started off in that direction with the others falling into step behind him.

James led them out of the basket resting room and down a small wooden corridor past several crewmen moving about their duties, up a flight of stairs and down another corridor until they came to a row of doors.

"Each of these is a cabin for the night." James motioned towards them. "We sometimes have to carry important delegates or transport important goods and such people demand secure sleeping rooms and I offer you the use of such rooms for the night."

"Thank you sir" Cassandra smiled gratefully looking somewhat sleepy while Hurin was already moving down the corridor, opened the nearest door and moved in and out of sight.

Suddenly there was a jolt and the deck began shaking as a powerful rumbling shook the ship and the hum of far off machinery coming alive as the Elemental Star began moving.

"Ah we are underway." James nodded to the three of them. "I will see you in the morning on the bridge, don't leave it too late but get a good sleep, you will need energy for tomorrow."

Without waiting the large man turned and moved briskly off down the corridor leaving Felix, Cassandra and Talim standing where they were.

Felix for his part steadied himself against the side of the corridor, unused to the movements of an airship, Cassandra as well seemed similarly disturbed, Talim did'nt seem affected at all and she smiled to the both of them. "Captain James is most likely correct, you both could do with rest for tomorrow, we'll go over the plans in the morning." She then bowed to the both of them and moved off down the corridor to find another room.

Cassandra turned to Felix and offered him a lopsided grin. "Well looks like we're all in it together then." She spoke somewhat sheepishly. "Sounds like we have a lot to think about." Suddenly the airship shook a little more violently then it had and Cassandra went pale and her hand flew to her mouth. "Excuses me!" She managed and then she had darted down the corridor and vanished into one of the rooms leaving Felix unsure if he should move to help her or laugh.

Deciding on neither he moved down to the far door and stepped into the small cabin which was little more then a bed and a window. Moving to the window he looked out onto a view of the far off sea.

Sitting down on the bed his hands moved to touch the blue crystal that hung around his neck, he still felt no difference but then he had never been sure what to expect on taking up the elemental powers inside him.

Unsure of how to proceed he raised his hand out in front of them and concentrated, trying to draw up power of some sort. He tried harder and harder to build up some sort of reaction but after a moment when nothing happened he gave up and lay down out on the bed and tried to sleep despite the deep humming and rocking of the ship.

When sleep came it was restless and disruptive, in his dreams floating crystals tormented him, Hurin mocked him, Talim looked on him with big, sad eyes and Cassandra walked away from him, leaving him alone in the night.

The Elemental Rain rushed on through the clear night sky over the bay of clear sea water, moving closer to the great city of Brimshare.

It was to be its last voyage.

* * *

Theater Airships - Final Fantasy IX (PS1) massive airships that travel the sky taking entertainment far and wide across the world. FFIX starts on one and ends with one too.


	8. Chapter Eight, Heir to Brimshare, Sara

Agh, it seems there are a number of little errors throughout this book, sorry I'll do my best to get rid of them but as I'm writing whenever i have the spare time its very hard to find the time, grr, stupid exams and revision...Anyway, thanks for reading so far, this is still essentially the prologue, there will be action, fighting and whole armies being destroyed! Trust me! But this is in it for the long run, in the mean time please review sometime:P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight -Sara**

To the south east the massive city of Brimshare lay across the land basking in the late morning light. Boarded on the east side by the sea (where the city's mighty armoured navy rested) and on the west by the mighty Evendale forest Brimshare was securely placed at the end of a large peninsula and surrounded by a tall stone wall. Open paved roads split the city into evenly placed blocks of cream white buildings, here and there the roads opened up for a park or green common, the markets were bustling and the citizens bustled about as numerous as ants.

At the centre of the city rising above it all into the azure sky was Brimshare Castle. A mighty construction several hundred feet tall the main castle 'block' was surrounded by four crystal towers glinting in the light, at the centre of the towers rose the central building with another crystal tower, taller then the others it rose like a diamond in the sky basking Brimshare with its sheen.

Inside the castle building itself in one of the highest chambers Princess Sara Lightbythe 3rd heir of Brimshare and its kingdom made the final adjustment to her pearl and cream dress and looked at herself in the ornate mirror and sighed again.

She wasn't meant for such a dress, it exposed both her arms leaving them bear and a generous neck-line made her feel very exposed and somewhat uncomfortable.

Seventeen she decided was too young to wear such a thing, maybe a fully grown lady of the court would be able to wear it comfortably but she wasn't at all comfortable with it…but her mother, Queen Viola Lightby had asked her to wear it for the evenings theatre performance.

Moving away from the mirror she went and opened the window allowing a breathtaking view from the castle down over the city, right below her she could see the large open field outside the castle walls; the stadium was already erected in a semi-circle for the entire city to watch from if necessary.

Sara moved back away from the window leaving it open to allow a refreshing breeze to flutter in and ruffle her dress, she loved the play but had read it so many times it was ingrained in her head, still to see a theatre airship would be worth going for alone.

Sitting on the bed she thought again of the tens of thousands of people that would be there, all the high born men and women of the court and her mother the queen…it had been a while since she had appeared in public, she had spent nearly two long years in mourning after her husband and Sara's fathers death leaving the council of twelve to pick up the day to day running of the kingdom. It had been a hard time for Sara but worst yet had been the unpleasant rumours of the queen and another man seen around the castle who had appeared shortly afterwards, Sara had yet to confront her mother on this, she had become more distant over the last few months.

She looked at the mirror once more; the only thing she liked about herself was her long black hair that swept over her back, luxurious and thick in the light it glistered like the finest ebony. Apart from that she wasn't so sure about the rest; she wasn't as tall or slim as she would like to be and her breasts were awkward and forever in the way, she tired of how people constantly stared at her and that was probably why she was uneasy of wearing such a dress as this one in front of the whole city…

She heard a rap at the door. "Princess, princess?" The call echoed through the mahogany door.

Sara almost wanted to curl up back in bed under the silk sheets, that would be her loud and ever vigilant bodyguard Sir Galamore Artoir of house Atones, a royal knight at arms but in Sara's opinion he was just a loud, faithful blunderer. If she asked him to jump off a cliff he would do it without thinking, if she used scissors to modify a dress he would argue endlessly at the dangers of using such sharp objects and he would insist on doing it himself…and destroy the entire dress with his attempts.

Despite that Sara knew he was a competent fighter and the queen himself had knighted him, however his high position in the queen's guard was more likely due to his birth house then anything. He was second only to the Queens Royal General Helen Richards of House Ivy, the highest ranking royal house, General Helen which some called the 'White Knight of Brimshare' kept close to the queen at all times and Sara had heard the legends of her fighting prowess and her fierce loyalty to the royal family.

Galamore's calling brought her back to the real world. "Yes come in." She called back remaining where she was, Galamore would never dare to let his eyes stray.

The door opened and Galamore marched into the room, Sara stifled a giggle. Galamore was dressed in his royal dress armour, armour that was worn for occasion rather then function, it was lustrous silver and every centimetre of it was covered with ceremonial frills, a mighty broadsword sat astride his back, his head was left bare, a fine mop of ungainly blond hair half covered big blue eyes, his face always reminded Sara of one of the kitchen hounds begging for sweets.

"Princess you look fantastic!" Galamore gushed his eyes staying on her face. "Surely both noble and peasants alike will be blow away with you're beauty."

She sighed but she did feel a grin forming at his earnest expression, that was probably why she was happy to have him around her, his comical antics and expressions did bring a touch of colour to an otherwise formal, trapped life. "Thank you Galamore." She replied calmly when a sudden mischievous idea came to her.

Lifting her skirts somewhat to allow her quicker movement she smoothly sidestepped Galamore and moved out through the door onto the castle corridor carpeted in ornate red, paintings and artwork adorned the walls on either side and several maids were moving about dusting and cleaning and they curtsied as she went by.

From behind there was a crash and the clink, clink of armour and Galamore came blustering after her trying to keep up in that suit of armour, unable to quickly stop he nearly ran into one of the poor maids.

He jogged up alongside her as she moved swiftly along. "Princess Sara where are you going?" In between puffs of breath. "I came on the queen's orders to check if there was anything you need, I'm quite sure she did not mean to let you roam off right now."

"Does my mother have the right to bar me passage around the castle?" Sara replied continuing to move quickly forcing servants to quickly dart out of the way staring at the odd pair.

"It's for your own safety princess." Galamore managed back, his favourite words.

"Well I'm just going to see over the preparations for tonight's show from the balcony on this floor." Sara replied turning right down a fork in the corridor. "That's all."

"But…but the commoners will see you." Galamore again his face going red now with the exertion of keeping up with all that heavy armour on.

"Not from this height I doubt." Sara reminded him but she did feel a tinge of fear at that, in this dress and all but there was no time for second guessing, she came to the end of the corridor and slid aside the glass double doors leading onto the balcony…

She looked down again at the preparations; Galamore puffing came up alongside her and looked all about as if searching for hidden assassins.

"Galamore calm down." Sara urged. "Enjoy the breeze."

Galamore looked down at her (he was a big man). "Princess I must always be on guard at all times for your own safety, many a brigand or rouge would gladly kidnap you to hold you to ransom, why the crystal itself that you wear could encourage thugs to attempt to mug you!"

"What thugs, brigands or rouge?" Sara smiled back at his serious look, her hands unconsciously went to the crystal at her neckline, her mother had given it to her three years ago and she still wore it, the crystal was unique and one of a kind, apparently it was something that had been handed down the Brimshare royal line for a thousand years.

"Oh look, is that the theatre ship?" Galamore suddenly changed tact as he pointed with one mighty mailed gauntlet out across Brimshare.

Turning Sara followed his gage to see coming across the tall trees of Evendale Forest the theatre ship in question.

It was a mighty, mighty airship indeed, huge turbines turning lazily in the warm breeze, the ship began to slow as it came over the city of Brimshare its vast shadow crossing over the city Sara could see tiny people's faces turning to the sky as the ship glided over.

All of Brimshare would be out tonight Sara reminded herself again feeling her stomach clench as the ship continued over the city. Finally the theatre ship came just outside the castle holding position about the massive grass plain with the amphitheatre seating already in place.

Then the airship descended slowly so that its curved front faced the seats, the ship touched the grass softly and its turbines slowed to a halt. Then with a mighty sound of pistons, turbines and wheels that could be heard even up here on the balcony the front of the airship began to open up. It was quite an amazing site; the entire front quarter of the ship was winched up by the towers until it was completely vertical. Now facing the massive rows of tiered seats was a double stage and below an orchestral pit, a complete theatre on the move.

Sara remained on that balcony for much of the afternoon as well, she watched as people from the airship disembarked and began working to get everything ready for the evening's presentation.

Finally she turned away as the sun began to set, she had a few things to get ready before moving on, Galamore plodded behind her like a faithful dog, it was only a matter of time now.

The stage was set, and now the play would commence.

* * *

Galamore - He's kinda like Stiener from Final Fantasy like Sara is a bit like Garnet, but both have subtle differences...


	9. Chapter Nine, The Play Begins Part I

**Chapter Nine - The Play Begins (Part One)**

Felix watched from a window in the airship that allowed a view down on the theatre seating. Thousands of people were now seated or in the designated standing area, the higher classes sat in the box seats that were raised above the main grandstand of seating while the main citizenry of Brimshare pilled into the small seating areas.

"It seems all of Brimshare has come to watch…" Felix suggested to Hurin who stood nearby, leaning against the wall, he was busy checking over a new sharp sabre that he'd found somewhere in the ship, Hurin believed he might need it before the night was out...

"Must likely" Hurin replied unconcerned, sheathing the wicked blade into his sheath. "And still many more to arrive I imagine, the play won't start until the royal family arrives and they'll still be some time before they show."

"Hmm" Felix murmured looking out at the milling crowds, his stomach clenched and he felt his leg trembling somewhat, was this excitement or fear? He groaned aloud.

"You need to focus yourself." Talim's voice sounded, Felix turned to see the young woman walk in followed by Cassandra, both had put on black robes over their normal dress so as to better blend in with the night.

"I'm trying…" Felix managed. "I'm just, apprehensive."

"Don't worry." Cassandra replied smiling but Felix could see that she her hands were clenched. "We'll do fine."

"Enough, we still have time to go over the plan one more time." Hurin briskly put in which Talim nodded. "Agreed, so we should, it will help better prepare us."

"Right" Hurin nodded. "Once the play starts which it will do shortly we shall leave the airship through the back entrance and infiltrate the castle, with the maps provided by Captain James we'll enter through the west gate of the castle which will be easiest."

"What about guards?" Felix asked. "I know all the guards are likely to be around here but there will be some there surely."

"Leave them to me." Talim replied confidently.

"Once we four have entered the castle we'll proceed towards the royal balcony from which the family watch, we will wait outside the box for a servant to pass bringing drinks, we will quietly render him prone, slip these pills into the princesses wine and then one of us (either myself or Cassandra depending on the servants sex) will deliver them to the royal box and then smoothly leave."

"What are the drugs effects?" Cassandra asked. "Its not going to kill her or anything is it?"

"No, no." Hurin shook his head. "It'll give her a laxative effect forcing her to excuse herself and then the sleeping draught will kick in shortly afterwards and then we simply take the crystal from her sleeping body and slip back to the theatre ship, once the play finishes we shall take off and be in Cartilge in two days, easy right!"

"At least you make it sound easy…" Felix groaned. "There are sooo many things that could go wrong."

"Relax." Hurin grinned suddenly. "This'll be fun."

* * *

The time had come.

Sara moved down the castle corridor once more followed by Galamore, she walked as gracefully as she had been taught and held her head high, she approached the double doors flanked by two elite royal Brimshare guards who opened the door for her as she walked out onto the royal viewing balcony.

The balcony protruded out over the curtain wall of the castle allowing a perfect view onto the theatre grounds below it, already the entire theatre seating was full of the citizens of Brimshare and as she entered she heard the roar of their voices in approval.

Walking steadily she moved down a small flight of stone steps to sit in a large ornate seat, Galamore took up station standing next to her, watching ever vigilant, she saw his lip curl at the sight of so many people, he never had loved the common man.

Sara looked to her right to an even more ornate chair which would be for the queen, she waited patiently, she would show shortly.

Indeed it was only a few moments before four heralds walked onto the balcony behind her carrying burnished golden instruments of brass. Rising them to there lips they blew the short, sharp announcing cry of the Queen.

Sara rose to her feet as below the entire stage audience, many tens of thousands of people also rose to their feet as silence reigned.

The music finished and the heralds stepped to one side as the doors opened once more and Queen Viola Lightby stepped onto the balcony and gracefully walked down the stone steps to her chair.

Approaching forty years she was tall and graceful dressed in a ornate golden gown, the crystal circlet crown of Brimshare adorning her head, her long black hair was streaked with silver and her face was lined but straight, she was getting old and she was also getting harder, she had lost a lot of weight since the kings death and it showed in the slight gauntness in her face.

General Helen Richards walked slightly behind her, dressed in a similar gaudy dress armour as Galamore but it fitted her so much better, possibly the youngest knight ever to win the position of general and head of the Queensguard in the entire history of Brimshare, her skill with both blade and elements was legendary. She carried herself as perfectly as the queen, long blond hair falling black over an extravagant white cape emblazoned with the crest of House Ivy, she was not yet twenty-five yet Sara admired how hard she worked and how she constantly strove to improve herself despite the fact that many belived she had already reached the peak of swordmanship.

The Queen stood in front of her chair and carefully sat down folding her arms as behind her Helen took up an identical standing position to Galamore on the other side of the box, her eyes flickering over everything. Down in the theatre seating the rest of the audience sat, now all eyes went to the theatre airships three tiers. In the top two the sets of the play were drawn up and in the bottom pit a full orchestra from the ship was sitting ready to begin.

Finally a lone figure walked onto the top stage, he was a big beefy man dressed in elaborate green showy robes, a golden crown sat astride his head, he moved slowly and deliberately to the centre of the stage and turned to face the audience, he then bowed, looked up the royal box and bowed again. When he spoke his words were amplified by the theatre ships interior so his words could be easily heard all the way up in the royal box.

"Yes I have tricks in my pocket, I have things up my sleeve, but I am the opposite of a stage magician. He gives you the illusion that has the appearance of truth; I give you truth in the pleasant disguise of illusion..."

"...To begin with I turn back time, I reverse it to that quaint period, before the great war, before the breaking of the world when in the city of Lenrius (that no longer exists) was in its heyday, a time when its king ruled over them with justice and wisdom but this was all to change when a princess one day stumbled upon a passing peasant boy in the streets one day…"

"Mother you look lovely this evening." Sara quietly complimented her; she knew the lines of the intro off by heart anyway.

"Quiet." Her mothers tone cut like steel. "Watch the play."

"Yes mother." Sara replied turning away, her mother had changed over the last two years, once she had been full of light and laughter, now she was as iron and steel, firm and unyielding, what had happened to her?

"…Therefore our tale begins that very evening when the princess of this small city did flee from the castle building seeking adventure and romance and getting far more then she bargained…" The man bowed again and slowly walked away as a solemn music chant began in the orchestral pit as the first actors moved onto the stage as the play began.

* * *

Down in the aft-section of the Elemental Rain the group heard the music strike up.

"That's our signal, let's go." Felix urged.

They were all assembled at the back of the ship ready to go, Hurin carried his sabre and Talim her metal tonfa's but he and Cassandra were unarmed, hopefully he reflected they would not need to rely on force of arms for this mission.

A crewman stood by the ships rear exit hatch, on seeing them ready he turned the handle fully round and pushed open the hatch.

"Good luck to you!" He said softly. "Remember when you come back knock on this hatch three times, I'll be waiting for you, don't be late, we can't wait for you longer then necessary."

"Don't worry." Hurin nodded as he went past stepping out into the night. "We'll be back before the second act ends."

Felix wished he shared his confidence.

The four of them stepped out onto the grass, behind them the massive airship rested; preventing view from where at the other end the opening act of the play was under way.

Hurin led the way, moving quickly across the grass onto a nearby deserted street illuminated by soft glowing ambient streetlights, they moved away from the theatre ship along the castles low curtain wall, round the corner towards where a gatehouse allowing access to the castle was.

Hurin led the way, ever alert, following him Talim moved swiftly and silently, then Cassandra and Felix tried as best they could to mimic the other two's more professional stealth moves.

It took a while before they finally saw the gatehouse, luckily the gate was raised but Felix spotted two guards, one either side, both holding long spears glinting in the moonlight.

Hurin stopped and the others drew up alongside. "Talim are you sure you'll be alright?" Cassandra asked.

Talim stepped forwards, Felix guessed the guards would just think her a young girl out for a walk so it was unlikely they were going to realise what they were up against.

"Just wait here for a moment." Talim for her part replied confidently moving forwards down the street towards the gatehouse.

The group watched in baited breath as Talim strode down the street until she came level with the gatehouse, then she moved towards the gate and walked up to one of the guards as if to ask a question.

The guards did not seem to consider her a threat or anything and remained ill at ease as Talim moved up to the closest one…and jammed her right elbow straight up into the helmeted head sending the guard crashing backwards. Before the other guard could even lower his spear Talim had leapt over to him and backhanded the guard with the flat of one tonfa, even with his helmet on the guard was sent crashing back to the ground.

Talim turned and beckoned them over.

The three moved to join her, Cassandra bending down to look at one of the fallen guards. "Is he…?"

"No he's not dead." Talim replied. "We don't want to kill anyone tonight if we can help it, dead people get more attention that living ones, help me hide the bodies." She indicated a set of convenient bushes inside the castle walls.

After all four of them had worked together to heave the heavily armoured men into the thick bushes, once confident they were well hidden they moved forwards towards the silent castle building.

It was an amazing building, like a solid bock of stone it rose up into the sky, inside were dozens of floors and at the top was the massive crystal tower of the castle, getting to the queens royal balcony was going to be hard.

"Right" Hurin stopped them; he pointed towards a small wooden door in the castle building. "If we enter through there all we need to do is keep on walking north, take every staircase we find and we should come to the royal box in a few moments."

"So sure…" Cassandra mumbled.

"What about people inside the castle, guards, servants, what about them?" Felix asked worriedly, his heart was still beating ten to the dozen.

"Servants and the like we just need to walk confidently past, they're not told to question strangers with a purpose." Hurin replied echoing James's words earlier on the Elemental Star. "Guards we should try and avoid but if we have no choice just act confidently and walk right past them."

"Right" Talim nodded her agreement.

"As easy as that huh…" Felix mumbled again but a look from Hurin made him fall silent.

"Right lets go!" Talim urged. "I can't see anyway in the courtyard, lets make a run for the door, it's the servant's entrance and they'll all be busy right now so we should be fine."

Nodding in agreement they dashed at a run towards the door.

* * *

"Yes i have tricks in my pocket..." - If any one recognised this its from, The Glass Menagerie by Tennessee Williams, i'm not sure why i used thi :P i have to write a coursework essay on this tho :(


	10. Chapter Ten, The Play Begins Part II

**Chapter Ten – The Play Begins (Part Two)**

It was sometime later before even Hurin had to admit they were lost.

Entering the castle had been easy enough but once in they had quickly found the interior of the castle to be a warren of corridors, passageways and stairwells.

They were on the twenty-fourth floor when Talim stopped them.

"Enough, we are accomplishing nothing, we have been wandering for the last hour or so, we can afford no more time waste."

"This should be the right floor." Cassandra chipped in. "The plans did sat the twenty-fourth floor was where the royal balcony was."

Felix for his part lent against a nearby thick red curtain, he was exhausted from the hurrying about, up and down staircases, dodging the (thankfully rare) guards and striving to walk in a convincingly confident way past servants or maids, it had been tough going.

"We should split up." Talim decided, taking control. "Myself and Felix will head down this corridor while Hurin and Cassandra head the opposite way, with luck one of us can find the royal box, ambush an approaching server and then take the drugged drinks in. If we split up into twos we have a better chance of finding the royal box, if neither group finds anything we should meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Alright…" Hurin reluctantly agreed turning to his one time employer. "Come on then, let's go." Without waiting for her he turned and made off, striding confidently down the corridor, his hand never far from the sword worn boldly at his side (He'd been assured that nobles carried open weapons).

Talim for her part turned to Felix. "Well then, let's head down this way." She motioned the other way and Felix wearily nodded, together they moved down the corridor, eyes open and alert.

* * *

Sara's back ached. 

The play was approaching its third act which marked the half way point and Sara was steadily growing more and more bored.

The acting and music were of fantastic quality but why was she not engaged and entranced by a performance of her favourite play? She looked sideways at her mother, the queen, her rapt stern gaze following every moment of the play…she had never been like this, what was wrong?

She wished her godfather; King Philip Valois of Cartilge was here. He was a kind young king, still possessed of youthful vitality and optimism, when he was around her mother seemed to soften, once they had been great friends so much so that he had become Sara's godfather on her birth but ever since Viola's husband had died and she had changed Philip's visits had become rarer and rarer, she hadn't seen him for a year or so.

If she could just bring him up to see Viola again…she might open herself up to him a bit, something was wrong and something was going on, something she wasn't aware of…

Feeling uneasy she decided that she'd had enough of the play for tonight and she would retire early for the night, she could sleep and then in the morning would compose a letter to Cartilge urging a royal visit.

Leaning over in her seat towards her mother she whispered. "Please excuse me, I feel a chill and have need to retire early."

One bony arm dismissed her; Viola didn't even look down at her daughter.

Feeling glummer Sara stood and moved around the box to move out through the doors, she suddenly remembered Galamore still standing there watching the play, he noticed her leaving and her sad face.

"Princess I shall accompany you to you're room." The knight turned with her, Sara nodded and turned one last time to see her mother still watching the play intently, General Helen standing to the side of the Queen offered Sara a little smile.

Sara turned and moved out of the royal box.

* * *

"That's it, the royal box!" Talim hushed as she and Felix turned down a new corridor. There at the far end of doors leading off was an ornate double set of gold plated doors. 

"Great!" Felix took a deep breath to steady himself "Now what?"

"We wait for someone bearing drinks to the royal box." Talim nodded back down the way they had come. "This is the only route of access to the box, the royal family will have refreshments served to them on the hour, we need but wait, with luck Hurin and Cassandra will find their way here so we can stay together."

"Hush!" Talim shushed. "Someone's coming out of the royal box…quick!" She gestured to the nearest door and opened it to reveal (luckily) an abandoned room. "In here!"

Felix dashed in with Talim behind him as she shut the door behind them as from the royal box Princess Sara Lightby strode out closely followed by a large armoured knight in _very _gaudy armour.

"It's her!!!" Felix hissed from the cover of the room watching through a tiny open crack in the door with Talim.

"Quiet their talking!" She urged in return.

"Princess do you not find the play to you're satisfaction?" A loud, deep voice echoed.

"It's not that…" The soft female voice replied, it had to be the princess! "Its just I can concentrate on it right now, I'm going to retire for the night."

"Then I will guard you're room until dawn!" The voice boomed back nearly level with this room.

"Oh you don't have to." The princess's voice replied now directly going past the door as Felix and Talim slunk back into the room. "The upper levels are well guarded, it's not like I'm going to be kidnapped or anything."

"So you say princess…" The other voice replied now moving down the corridor, away from the room, Felix moved his head back to the door when he suddenly heard a crash and the loud deep voice again. "Ho! What's this!?"

* * *

The young waiter strode down the corridor holding a silver platter of drinks bound for the royal box. He was tired of having to walk up all these stairs but he was nearly there, just down this corridor, a right and he was there and he could go back downstairs and watch the rest of the play from a window. 

It was then that a tall man moved out of one of the rooms with a young woman behind him looking somewhat nervous, the waiter slowed, they were in his way and didn't seem to be moving, he noticed the sword at the mans belt, was he a visiting lord from Cartilge?

"I'll take that if you don't mind." The man said moving forwards to the befuddled waiter.

"Erm, its okay…m'lord? I've got it…Oh!" Hurin's fist suddenly moved faster then Cassandra could believe and smacked the waiter full in the face. The man tumbled backwards as with the other hand Hurin leapt forwards and caught the tray before it dropped. The waiter collapsed to the floor with a crash.

"Nothing to it!" Hurin grinned turning to Cassandra. "Right, you take this, put the tablets in while I change into his things, with luck Felix and Talim will come upon us shortly…"

"Ho! What's this!?" A deep voice called from down the corridor, Hurin and Cassandra both looked up to see a young beautiful woman flanked by a tall imposing, fully armoured knight (minus the helmet).

It was then that both parties noticed something about the other.

Galamore noticed the weapon at the man's side and the small bottle of tablets in the woman's hands, Sara noticed the unconscious waiter behind the man and the fact that the man with the sword was certainly not a visiting lord.

Cassandra and Hurin both noticed in an instant the small silver circlet that sat astride the young woman's black hair and the sliver of Crystal hanging round her neck.

"The princess!" Cassandra jumped in surprise.

"What's this, assault in the castle!!!" Galamore bellowed, he pulled forth his mighty silver broadsword from his back and readied it in his hands stepping between the princess and the group. "Get back princess, they mean you ill!"

Hurin decided to take things into his own hands. "Give us the crystal princess." He said bluntly pulling forth his sabre. "Give it to us and we'll be out of here without having to hurt anyone."

Cassandra next to Hurin felt sudden fear grip her, what was going to happen, it was then that from behind the princess and her knight she saw Felix and Talim move out into the corridor blocking the route back to the royal box, the knight noticed too.

"Run princess!" He shouted to Sara indicating a nearby door next to them. "In there quickly, get help, I will hold them here!"

"Galamore!" Sara looked up at the knight, his face set, she switched her gaze back to the young man and the…young girl next to him, they seemed somewhat less threatening but were advancing nevertheless and she saw the glint of metal tonfa's in the girls hands.

Moving away from Galamore she moved to the door opened it and turned in time just to see Galamore charge down the corridor.

The knight chose Hurin as the most dangerous target, he came like a sledgehammer, sword held high above his head, his ridiculous armour clanking like an army, Hurin for his part stood his ground waiting, readying his sword for the quick deadly killing blow, the knights face was fully exposed, a quick Gatotsu and it would be all over…then Galamore did an unexpected thing.

He tripped

The thick woollen carpet underneath him played as much a part of it as his massive heavy armoured played, one foot got caught in the other and the proud knight tumbled to the ground, feet splayed out rather spectacularly and his head crashed into the floor where he lay apparently stunned.

"That was unexpected!" Cassandra gasped.

"No time, come on, after the princess!" Hurin shouted bypassing the knight, luckily no-one was around but it was only a matter of time before the alarm was risen. Felix and Talim had already reached the door the princess had gone through.

"Blast! Locked!" Felix swore.

"Stand aside." Talim urged and when he did so she moved directly in front of the door and a blast of air smashed into the door ripping it off the hinges and to the ground with a crash.

Inside was a small room with tables and chairs and…

"Drat!" Hurin shouted running forwards.

…an open window

* * *

"Did you hear something?" General Helen asked herself aloud her ears hearing the crash in the distance, it sounded very close and her reflexes urged her to action. 

"Hush now and observe, we're in the penultimate act." Queen Viola replied briskly still watching the performance far below her.

"Yes highness." Helen replied, even if it was something she couldn't abandon the queen, the castle guards were mostly out enforcing the stage area around the theatre ship…it was probably nothing.

* * *

Princess Sara Lightby had never been so terrified in her life, on entering the room and locking it she had realised there was no way out…except for a closed window. 

Rushing up to it and flinging it open she looked all around, far below the lights of Brimshare lit up the night sky, falling was not an option, wind whistled all about, behind Sara heard a crash, it sounded like armour, she had to make a choice now.

Two floors below to the right was a balcony, ledges ran along the walls, she could do this…no she couldn't!

A sound from behind got her attention, someone was trying to get in! She had to make a choice…on the spur of the moment she got up, dress and all and stepped out onto the tiny ledge as behind her the door exploded open pushed off by some supernatural or elemental power.

* * *

Felix and Hurin reached the window first, looking out they were greeted by an astonishing sight. 

The princess of Brimshare was edging along a tiny ledge barely wider then one of her feet, her extravagant cream dress whipped around in the strong winds.

She glanced back at them as they looked out.

"Princess! Come back!" Talim shouted coming alongside Felix.

Felix felt terror in him, everything was going so wrong but the look in the princess's eyes startled him. He saw fear yes but also determination flash in those dark eyes as her black hair whipped all around her.

"She got guts." Cassandra hoarsely whispered.

"Aye, and then some." Hurin agreed.

"Enough! I'm, going after her." Felix decided, heights did not faze him too much.

"No don't!" Talim grabbed his arm before he could move. "The ledge could not take two people, I may be light enough however."

"Oh!!" Cassandra gasped.

Felix turned back, the princess of Brimshare had moved a bit further along and with a sudden cry she leapt from the ledge two stories down to an abandoned balcony jutting out from the castle.

It looked painful, she landed sprawled out on her front and for a moment Felix was terrified she was dead but a moment later the princess got up shakily and then looked up at them shooting them a look of ice. Then gathering her dress up she dashed off the balcony.

"Come on!!!" Hurin shouted. "Back to the stairs, we've got to stop her."

They turned together and dashed back out into the castle corridor heading for the stairs, as they charged away Galamore who was still spread out on the carpet stirred.


	11. Chapter Eleven, The Play Begins Part III

**Chapter Eleven - The Play Begins (Part Three)**

Sara ran as fast as she could down the corridor but she had to slow somewhat, she had landed on her legs hard and they still ached from the impact but she knew she had to keep moving, find help, what about Galamore? She hoped he was okay, bumbling he might be he had still guarded her with his life and she must not squander the chance he had given her.

Where were the guards or servants!? She lent against the wall for a moment panting, then she realised, the play must be in the second half, its most dramatic part, no-one would be missing that if they could help it.

She gripped the royal crystal round her neck; her assailants seemed to want this? Why would they want it? She checked all around, no sign of them but if they had defeated Galamore she would have little chance trained as she was in the use of her element, water.

Suddenly she heard a crash from behind her and the four assailants came round the corridor at a sprint. The young girl was at the front, the tall man with the sword behind her and then the other man and woman, barely adults, they however were unarmed.

"Ho princess, stop you can't escape!" The man with the sword called out as they began to approach her more slowly now.

Sara looked around desperately, the corridor behind her was a dead end and there was only a single door behind her to the right, she had no choice.

* * *

Felix slowed to a walk behind Hurin and Talim who were steadily closing the distance to the princess when she struck. 

She closed her eyes and Felix felt the hairs on the back of his head bristle as he sensed something, elemental forces being gathered.

The princess had half closed her eyes and then she flung both hands out towards the approaching group.

A massive stream of elemental water appeared out of thin air, a tidal wave of energy that roared down the corridor towards them.

"Get back!!" Talim shouted dashing forwards as Cassandra gasped grabbing his own arm as Felix looked dumbfounded at the massive wave that was seconds from crushing him.

Talim stood her ground, murmuring words under her breath to focus herself she flung her right hand back producing a massive blast of air that whistled out in front of her.

The air smashed into the water and…for a split second held it back, then the water arte smashed through the air barrier and thundered towards them.

A sudden morbid part of Felix's brain realised that he could be well about to die, even if he survived assault on royalty was almost certainly a hanging offence, he had to do something, anything!!!

He remembered the words of a tone he had read on elemental properties, wind and water shared a symbological relationship while fire and earth shared the same; one element could only really be stopped by one of the opposing force…or by the same.

He squeezed his fists, focused on all his spirit, thought of all the things he wanted to do in his life, he wasn't going to die here, he wasn't!!!

"Σφυγμός του ύδατος!!!" His lips moved instinctively, words that came out as a roar over the thunder of water, words that came to him without thought and just with the moment. A massive water blast issued in front of him, narrowly missing Talim and a startled Hurin.

The two water blasts met directly in front of Talim, they crashed together with an earthshaking gnashing of power, the castle itself shook and paintings and castle portraits on either side of the corridor were shredded were the two forces of elemental energy met.

* * *

Helen felt a shudder run through the castle; her senses felt the usage of elemental forces deep in the castle, two distinct forces yet both of the same elements, one she recognised instantly, every persons elemental signature varied and she could tell the differences between them, one of the forces that had been used was that of Princess Sara. 

She looked to the queen, she hadn't seemed to notice the shudder in the castle and she wasn't as elementally attuned as she once had been.

"Highness" Helen began putting a trace of urgency into her voice. "The princess it seems is in danger; someone could be assaulting her in the castle."

"What!?" This finally got the queens attention, her rapt gaze snapped away from the play and switched to Helen. "Are you certain?"

"Highness the princess has just unleashed her elemental powers in the castle" Helen spoke as quickly as she could. "Someone else countered the princess's elemental power, one person with the wind and another annulled it with the water element."

"Then she must be in danger to so recklessly use her power." The queen nodded. "Go Helen, secure the princess and make sure she still has the royal crystal as well."

"Highness" Helen saluted and turned and left at a run her mind mulling over the thought that the Queen of Brimshare had put more emphasis on the royal crystal rather then her own daughter, no, surely not.

* * *

Captain James down on the bridge of the Elemental Star theatre ship watched as the play continued but he too had sensed the forces being used in the castle. 

_What the devil is going on? _He wondered, he turned and moved to the speaker tubes that linked the bridge to the engine room. "Hey down there, I want the engines ready to go if we need them, I've got a bad feeling about this, be ready."

"Sure thing cap't." The tinny reply came up the tube and James turned and moved down towards the front of the ship where the play was taking place, he was needed for the last act anyway.

* * *

The haze from the two water arête's cleared, both powers had cancelled the other out leaving the corridor a soaked wreck. 

Felix felt an unbelievable wave of nausea and sickness sway him and the only reason he didn't fall was because Cassandra half caught him, helping him remain standing.

Talim and Hurin both stared back at him in astonishment then they heard a band down the corridor and they turned to see that the princess had bolted into the only door available to her.

"We should be careful." Hurin urged. "Any elementalist within a league of the castle would have sensed that and the princess is not as weak as it first seemed."

"Its alright." Talim said moving forwards down the coridoor to the closed door. "She will have exhausted herself, she will not be able to do that again, allow me to handle this."

"Aye." Hurin nodded giving Felix another wary look before moving after Talim.

"Come on Felix." Cassandra urged. "I never knew you could do that sort of thing, I heard the words as well, that sort of power only comes with years of training, how'd you do that?"

"I…I don't know." Felix gasped. "Come on, let's finish this."

He staggered forwards, supported somewhat by Cassandra towards the princess's last holdout.

* * *

Sara collapsed to the floor of the small bedroom she had entered as soon as she had locked the door and threw up. 

Her body heaved and she felt tears in her eyes, she had overexerted herself and she remembered General Helen's words when she had taught the princess proficiency in the elemental artes. "The body runs on two forms of energy princess." She had said. "We are surrounded by elemental energy which regenerates with time and sleep, this force wards and protects us and we can cause it to physically manifest under our command when we master control over it. By using elemental artes you use up this power and you must wait for it to return to you slowly, if you practice regularly you will build up your elemental strength and be able to use more and more power with time."

"The second form of energy is your physical energy; this runs throughout your body and is your very life force, this is known as mana and you cannot live without this energy. If you overexert yourself using an elemental arte your body will be forced to use this mana energy and this will cause nausea, exhaustion and a number of other nasty side effects. Overuse your elemental energy too much and your body will draw on all your life mana and you will die, never ever overreach yourself."

Sara heard a rap on the door behind her; they were trying to break in!

Dragging herself up she moved to the window and opened it looking out, it offered a side on view to the massive theatre ship, a long streamer hung from the window to the airship, one of many that had the flag of Brimshare flying proudly. Another idea came to her as her gaze fell suddenly on a pile of metal clothe hangers lying discarded on the floor...

* * *

"Give me a moment." Talim said as Hurin kicked the door furiously. "I'll break it down as soon as I've recovered my strength." 

Felix watched supported by Cassandra as Hurin stepped away and Talim moved forwards…

"Stop, in the name of her majesty!" A bellowing cry came down the corridor.

Felix, Cassandra and Hurin turned to see the large knight that had so clumsily tripped earlier charging down the corridor flanked by eight castle guards, all held long sharp looking swords.

"Oh…" Hurin made out pulling forth his sabre as Talim instead of blasting the door open just pushed it open. "Get in; I opened the lock from the other side!"

Together they dashed into the room and locked it before turning to confront the princess…

To see her standing on the window ledge, her arms above her head, she turned as they walked in, her eyes flared with determination and then, she stepped out of the window.

"WHAT!" Hurin gasped charging forwards followed by the rest as they dashed to the window to look out.

The princess of Brimshare was zip-wiring over to the Elemental Star, a hanger in her hands ran along the streamer between the castle and the ship, her cream dress fluttered in the black night, if anyway looked that way…

"I can't believe she just did that…" Cassandra gasped.

"She's landed on the top deck of the Elemental Star." Talim said.

The door thudded as outside Felix could imagine the hevily armoured knights kicking the door down.

"We have no choice, we must follow her." Felix said moving away from Talim feeling a bit recovered now, though that was probably partly to do with adrenaline that was now flooding his body. "If we use these metal hangers we can zip-wire across much like she did, we can then get the crystal from her and then take off once she's off the ship."

"Are you mad?" Cassandra asked her eyes going wide but Talim nodded picking up some hangers and passing them to Hurin and Felix, Cassandra refused to take one. "We have no choice." Talim replied moving to the window. "The Elemental Star offers escape and staying here offers a hangman's noose, we must go."

And without looking back the fearless wind dancer moved to the window, stepped onto the ledge and put the hanger over the streamer and leapt off into the night.

"You go next Felix." Hurin nodded moving towards the door that was shuddering under repeated impacts. "I'll go last after Cassandra."

"O, okay." Felix moved to the window and placed the hanger above the streamer rope, below the ground seemed to fade in and out of focus, it was a long way down. Far, far away at the end of the streamer he could see the diminutive figure of Talim waiting.

Taking a deep breath he leapt off the ledge.

"Get going!" Hurin urged thrusting a metal hanger into Cassandra's quivering hands as soon as Felix had gone.

She moved to the window and looked out and then gasped, tears rushed to her eyes. "I can't, it's too high."

"Go!!!" Hurin roared. "Go now or we're all dead!"

Cassandra with her eyes half closed moved up onto the ledge and quivering placed her hands with the hanger over the rope, but didn't move.

"Get going!" Hurin grunted sheathing the sword and picking up a hanger, on seeing Cassandra still quivering there he gave her a hearty slap on the back and with a screech she vanished down the wire.

* * *

"Onwards men!" Galamore urged on his knights. "One more time." 

The two leading armoured castle guards stepped back and then flung themselves one last time at the disintegrating door which caved in under their force.

Galamore charged in with the knights of Brimshare at his back to see the male with the sword that had challenged him standing in the window, everyone else had gone.

"Seeya sucker." The man then made an obscene gesture with his hand and leaped from the window.

"What!!!!" Galamore charged forwards to see the man zipping across to the massive theatre ship, they must have succeeded in kidnapping the princess and the theatre ship must be part of it!!!

"What's going on!?" Galamore recognised the voice of General Helen stepping into the room and he turned as she stepped over the debris of the door into the room as the guards parted to allow her access.

"General." Galamore turned. "It seems the princess has been kidnapped by a highly organised and powerful group they have just taken her over to the theatre airship. My hypothesis is that the theatre performance is just a means of distracting us while they snuck in and kidnapped the princess, we must stop them at all costs."

"Agreeded." Helen nodded moving to the window to look out. "I cannot fathom why such a group would wish to kidnap her royal highness, Galamore you take your men and ground the airship, I shall return to the queen and inform her of the situation, we'll have the ship surrounded by the Brimshare army before they know whats hit them."

Galamore saluted her. "Yes General!" and she turned and moved swiftly out of the room.

Galamore then turned to the nearest armoured knight. "You, go and rally the castle guard, head down the castle finding as many men as you can and then take them to the airship and board it, go now, stop them by force if necessary."

"Sir!" The knight saluted and rushed out of the room, armour clanking.

Galamore turned and moved up to the window eyeing the distant airship far below, he then reached up and put his arms over the streamer the kidnappers had used to escape, somewhere over there the princess was in dire need!

He turned to the remained of the guard. "Men, follow me as soon as I am across."

Unlike him they all wore full male helmets but Galamore was sure that underneath their helmets they were cheering on him, a brave loyal knight of Brimshare off to save the princess! What glory! What Patriotism!!!

He leapt from the window into the sky with his arms above the rope and began sliding down the rope at exhilarating speed towards the theatre ships top deck.

"Princess!!!" He yelled. "I'm coming!!!"

The rope behind him strained, unaccustomed to such weight, a second later, the castle wire snapped.

Galamore hurtled forwards as the rope swung like a massive vine towards the theatre ship, he didn't land smoothly on the top of the airship but instead smashed through the side of the ship akin to a metal cannonball with a boom of metal and wood.

The knights from the castle window watched in astonishment at their captain's stupidity.

* * *

Σφυγμός του ύδατος - Literally 'Pulse of Water', a class III elemental attack (Class I being weakest, Class XII being the most powerful) this elemental attack creates a massive blast of energy in the form of a torrent of water that smashes into foes and drives them away with its power, in this case it cancels out Sara's attack (Which was also class III), for Felix to use such power so soon is unusual. 


	12. Chapter Twelve, The First Crystal

**Chapter Twelve - The First Crystal**

Felix crash landed on the top deck of the Elemental Star sprawling face first onto the hard wooden hull.

"Ow…" He mumbled before pulling himself up and moving away from the streamer looking nervously back up to the castle following Talim's gaze.

A moment later he heard a scream and Cassandra came flying down the streamer her face a mask of terror but she held on to the hanger, her fists clenched white, she let go just before the streamer reached the airship tower on which it was attached and sprawled to the deck in a way not all that dissimilar to Felix's own landing.

"Ne..never ever make me do something like that again…" Cassandra groaned as Felix moved forwards and offered her hand which she took, standing and shivering next to him as they looked up again to see Hurin zip-wiring down smoothly before dropping to the deck of the ship and grinning back up to the castle. "Nothing to it!" He laughed.

Felix frowned, Hurin usually seemed so aloft and grim, now he actually seemed to be enjoying himself, the thrill of life or death, a gasp from Talim silenced his thoughts as he looked back up at the far off castle window.

The large bodied Brimshare knight that had so determinedly pursued them had leapt from the window using his metal gauntlets to zip-wire down the streamer. The rope sagged and Felix saw the castle end give way and the streamer turned into a swinging vine.

They all watched as the knight smashed into the lower decks of the airship, the ship shuddered slightly, Felix wondered if he was dead.

"Come we must persue the princess." Talim said her eyes fixed with determination. "This play has gone drastically always, even now I suspect we will have the Brimshare army converging on us in moments. "Felix you and Cassandra will go to the bridge and inform Captain James that he must make an emergency take-off right now or as soon as the play has finished. Myself and Hurin will find the princess, get the crystal and put her back in Brimshare without any harm, hopefully before we take off."

"The last thing we want is for us to kidnap a princess." Felix agreed. "Come on Cassandra, lets go!" She nodded, the colour having returned to her face as Felix pointed towards the central bridge tower rising up on the ship. "There should be an entrance over there, good luck to you, Talim, Hurin!"

"And to you!" Talim agreed as she and Hurin broke into a sprint away, towards the open hatch the princess must have used, seeking to hide deep within the ship or escape to Brimshare soil.

"Come on!" Cassandra urged and the two of them took off, sprinting towards the illuminated bridge.

* * *

"Highness!" Helen sprinted into the throne room. "The princess has been kidnapped by a group and taken to the Elemental Star theatre ship; I believe they plan to take off as soon as the play is over."

"What!" The queen's stern face snapped into an expression of disgust and rage. "That silly girl, she still must have the Brimshare royal crystal?"

"Ye…yes highness." Helen replied, stunned at the queens expression. "Forgive me highness but we should be worrying about your daughter, not some crystal which can be easily replaced."

"Guard your tongue!!!" The queen bellowed so loudly that Helen was sure the audience far below the castle watching the colourful play couldn't fail to overhear, spittle flew from the queens pressed lips. "The crystal is of utmost importance to Brimshare, now go! Rally the knights, ready the Brimshare castle defences stop them, stop them now!"

"I will your highness!" Helen saluted and dashed off at a run leaving the queen to seethe behind her.

* * *

Sara was lost deep in the confines of the theatre ship. 

She had run as fast and as hard as she could down corridors, down stairs as fast as she could and still couldn't find any crew to help her or aid her! She turned looking back down the dark silent passageway; at least she seemed to have lost her assailants.

Now she just needed to find somewhere to hide and wait for the play to finish, once it was over the ships crew would return and they would restore her to her mother, and Galamore must already be on his way with the knights of Brimshare, yes, that was what she must do.

She dashed off again, opened a random door, a storehouse of sorts, closed the door and moved into the corner of the room and hid.

* * *

"James!" Felix shouted running onto the bridge to see the burly man standing near several other crew men looking nervous. 

"You!!!" The big man closed the distance in a second and lifted up Felix by the neck with two massive hands squeezing ominously. "What have you done to my ship!?"

Felix gagged under the mans strength. "Let him go now!" Cassandra dashed forwards grabbing one of the captain's arms. "He can't breath!"

James released Felix and took a deep breath in, his faces colour returning to normal somewhat. "Now tell me, what's gone wrong, the plays nearly finished, final act."

"Things have gone wrong, the princess in an effort to escape has attempted to hide on the ship, Hurin and Talim are finding her now, going to take the crystal from her and put her off the ship, they say you need to take off immediately, the Brimshare army is on the way!!!"

"Oh you are fracking kidding me!?" James shaking his head in disbelief. "How did she get over here….oh never mind, I'll choose an unhappy audience over the hangman's noose any-day. Engine room!" He roared down a nearby speaker tube. "Get the engines online, warm them up and prepare for take-off right now!

He ran back to the large windows of the airship and looked down, Felix and Cassandra moved to stand next to him. Below the play was concluding, the actors were in the last act, the orchestra was playing its last moving piece, all of Brimshare watched on, completely oblivious to the real drama taking place around them.

"There!" Felix shouted pointing drawing James and Cassandra's eyes to what he'd seen.

To the far side of the stockade of seats a group of three or four score armoured knights were coming out of the castle gatehouse led by a female knight with long blond hair, she was pointing at the airship and her lips were moving as she barked orders to the men, some of the audience noticed them approaching.

"We are so out of here!" James shouted as Felix looked out across the ship as its powerful array of rotor arrays started up, spinning faster and faster.

The audience noticed it and so did the performers on the ship, Felix heard the music from the orchestra faltered.

"They know what's going on." James assured Felix. "They know if knights are approaching and the ships engines have started to get below and ready for take off." And indeed the theatre stage was becoming abandoned as actors and musicians scrambled away.

"Close the front hatch!" James shouted to a nearby crewman, who sat at an array of leavers and switches, he pulled several instantly.

* * *

Helen strode past the crowd with a score of Brimshares best armoured knights at her back, the other groups were already moving to surround the ship, preventing any escape routes out. 

The massive crowd of common people, lords and ladies were rising to their feet to watch, or if they hadn't noticed the armoured men to boo as the stage became deserted as the actors ran for it, _so the ship had to be a part of this then, just as Galamore suspected_ Helen mused. "Men!" She ordered to the ones at her back. "We're going straight up the stage!" She charged forwards across the grass in front of the audience just as ahead there was a sight of released pistons and tensions and the front of the ship, that had been lifted up for the performance dropped down concealing the stage.

Above the rotors of the ship were already roaring to life and Helen had to shield her eyes from the dust thrown up from the ground as the audience screamed in confusion as they were battered by the rushing air.

Right in front of Helens gaze the ship began to lift up in the sky, out of Helens and her knights reach, she could only watch in despair as the massive theatre ship rose into the air above the stage and began to turn slowly, pointing back out of the city.

They were going to get away!

* * *

"Alright!" Felix watched as James chewed his lower lip nervously. "Turn the ship one-eighty, head straight out of here for Evendale forest; they have no airships with which to pursue us, if we take the land route we can escape free." 

Felix looked down at the chaos below them, the audience was streaming out of their seating and running for the cover of the city, the armoured knights of Brimshare could only watch in dismay as the ship lifted away.

"I hope that Hurin and Talim found your princess." James turned back to Felix looking him in the eye. "She better be back on the ground with not a hair out of place."

"I'm sure they managed." Felix replied then suddenly he noticed movement in the castle. "James! Look!"

Panels were moving aside on the castle to reveal massive static cannons, the huge guns on the castle towers were being hastily wheeled around to bear on the still rising Elemental Star, someone on a castle balcony was waving a massive red and white speckled flag.

"Don't worry…" James murmured. "They wouldn't fire on us, not while we're right above the city and there's the threat of the princess being on board, they wouldn't dare…"

* * *

"Fire, Fire, FIRE!" Viola screeched waving and gesturing wildly to the tower cannons and then pointing with one clenched fist at the pivoting theatre ship.

* * *

The Elemental Star had just completed its turn and was beginning to accelerate away from the castle where the first castle cannon fired. 

The massive cannonball smashed into one of the port rotor towers and exploded spectacularly. The tower fragmented into a thousand fiery shards that rained down on the top decks of the Elemental Star, the rotor dropped from the ship and smashed into a house below the ship, crushing it completely.

James himself span the wheel wildly to compensate. "Don't just stand there!" He shouted back to the dumbfounded Felix and Cassandra. "Go out on deck and put out the flames before they spread!"

"Come on Cassandra!" Felix shouted to her as they darted out of the bridge and down the winding staircase out onto the ships deck.

Smoke filled the air as Felix dashed too the nearest small fire that had been started by the wooden fragments, running up to it he stamped it out with his boots.

Suddenly he heard another clap of thunder and he turned to see clouds of smoke rising from across the castle and suddenly there were crashes and explosions all around. The Elemental Star heaved like a wounded beast, the wood screamed as several more towers exploded and at the back of the ship a whole section of hull fell away, crashing down on the city.

"Ah there you are knave!!!" A call rang across the deck and Felix turned in time to see the knight stride up out of an open hatchway. His once immaculate armour was scarred and dented, his sword (that was clearly ceremonial) had dints in it but he raised it nevertheless, his proud face filled with determination. "Where is the princess hidden!? Speak and you may yet live!"

"We don't know!" Cassandra answered moving next to Felix, her face fearful due to the smoke and flames all around but the Elemental Star was continuing to put distance between the castle and itself despite the volley of cannonballs on the ship.

"Then you must pay the price!" The knight shouted feverishly. "I Sir Galamore Artoir of House Atones shall dispatch of you!" He raised his dinted sword and charged Felix and Cassandra yelling a war cry of sorts "FOR THE PRINCESS!"

Felix bodily pushed Cassandra aside and stood his ground, running his thoughts and emotions through him, trying to build up power inside himself like he had done earlier…but nothing happened.

Galamore raised his sword high in the air, the steel flickered with the reflected flames from the burning airships tower and Felix desperatly flung himself to the left, the sword cutting through the air where he had been standing a moment ago.

Suddenly the ship heaved again as another cannonball hit the ships stern causing the theatre ship to list to starboard somewhat and Galamore, unused to airships it seemed tumbled to the ships deck, dropping his sword in the process.

Cassandra leaped and crossed over to the heavy broadsword in an instant before Galamore could get back up, she reached down and picked it up with both hands and attempted to grasp it effectively but the weapon was too big and heavy for her to easily hold.

"Unhand that weapon!" Galamore cried coming to his feet but then another rumble shook the ship and Felix heard an explosion and he managed to turn to see another of the ships towers explode into fire and smoke, the propeller dropping down to the forest below.

He then realised that the ship had cleared the city and they were no longer under castle cannon fire, however the damage had been done.

Several of the theatre ships tower propellers were gone, smoking ruins remained where they had once risen and fires were spreading here and there across the ship, black smoke trailed behind them, Felix knew under them the crew would be fighting to save the Elemental Star.

The ship shuddered and Felix felt it begin to loose altitude, drifting lower and lower towards the dark forest, illuminated only by the red moon and the fires burning on the ship, the lights of Brimshare already distant behind them.

"I said unhand that weapon!!" Galamore bellowed again moving somewhat closer to Cassandra who took a step back towards the edge of the ships deck, Felix rolled up towards her to stand and face the knight who steadily edged forwards another step.

Suddenly the Elemental Star lurched again and Felix felt the deck shuddered and suddenly black smoke rose up through the wooden panels under him, a fire must be burning below him weakening the wooden struts!

Suddenly Felix heard a cry and turned just in time to see Galamore throw himself at them, Cassandra in her haste dropped the sword and leapt to the side with Felix just avoiding the knight as he came crashing down, grabbing the sword triumphantly and turning to face them. "Ah-ha now you shall taste the steel of I, Sir Galamore Artoir of…"

The wooden deck underneath them collapsed.

* * *

The airship flew lower and lower, the dark forest rose up to brush against the wooden hull in anticipation, the Elemental Star heaved one last time, lifting somewhat into the sky again before with a groaning of stressed wood the ship dropped again smashing into the trees. 

Trees were flattered instantly as the ship hammered into the ground, everyone aboard the Elemental Star dropped to the ground as the vibrations jarred the ship mercilessly flinging anything that wasn't locked down every which way.

A chain of explosions suddenly ran through the ship as the engines in the depths of the theatre ship ignited, causing several crewmen to die instantly. The Elemental Star moaned as protruding towers snapped clean off the hull, being left behind in the long black scar the ship left in its wake through the forest.

Finally what remained of the Elemental Star came to a shuddering stop as fires began to burn freely across what remained of the hull, behind the ship a canyon of destroyed trees extended almost a league into the distance, the devastation was hidden by the complete blackness of night and the howling of unearthly creatures throughout the forest as they heard the sounds of the ships arrival.

The arrival of prey.

* * *

At the top of the Crystal Tower rising up out of the centre of Brimshare Castle allowing spectacular views of the city Queen Viola Lighby looked briefly down at the trail of destruction that had been left through the city by the airships escape. 

"Fires have spread through much of sector three and four of the city." General Helen was busy relaying the damage assessment. "Several castle cannonballs impacted in areas along the west side of the city, fourteen people have been reported dead, we were lucky, if there had been no play the death toll could have been much higher. As it is we have to find some way of housing a hundred or so people whose houses have been destroyed…"

"Details, details!" Viola snapped back turning away from the view of the city. "If there had been no theatre performance then the princess would never have been kidnapped, not only that but the Brimshare crystal has been taken with her as well."

"Highness…it is your daughter we should be more concerned for." Helen carefully replied. "The royal crystal is but a symbol, another can be easily made, the princess is however irreplaceable."

"The theatre ship could not have flown far…" Viola mused. "They were badly damaged by our cannon fire; they will most likely have crashed in Evendale Forest, they could already all be dead."

Helen searched the queens face, finding it utterly devoid of emotion, was this to hide the pain she felt at her daughters kidnap?…if it wasn't…"I shall deploy my best troops with sunrise tomorrow." Helen announced aloud. "I will lead them myself, the forest is a dark place that should not be treated lightly, things hide out in there that are best left alone."

"Exactly" Viola replied looking up at her general. "You are to do nothing; Professor Gast will be handling this."

"Professor Gast?" Helen replied steadily again searching the queens face. "How can he help the princess?"

"That is for you to find out tomorrow." Viola replied. "General its time you find out what's at stake, the importance of the royal crystal, our plans for the future, I will tell you everything tomorrow. Trust in your queen, if the girl is still alive Gast will find her."

"Very well highness." Helen saluted with one hand. "I will return on the morrow."

"Good." Viola moved and sat down in one of the quilt sofas facing inwards away from the massive glass windows. "Gast should be waiting outside, let him in on the way out please."

"Highness" Helen bowed and moved towards the door, opened it and moved out, a moment later a tall yet thin man with a messy mop of black hair walked in. He was dressed in the white robes of the Brimshare royal science advisor, a pair of glass lenses rested atop a long nose that hid hyper intelligent black eyes that were always twitching and in motion.

"Ah professor Gast how good of you to join me." The queen welcomed him in motioning the man towards an opposite sofa. "Please take a seat."

Gast moved and (somewhat awkwardly) sat down facing the queen. "My highness." He said in that strangely high pitched voice of his. "Which of my services do you require?

"I want you to take the three processed prototypes you have in the castle and send them into Evendale Forest to retrieve the royal crystal of Brimshare that is worn around the princess's neck; also they are to return her to me alive by any means necessary."

"I see my queen." Gast bowed in his chair nibbling a nail with dirty yellow teeth which was a clear indication that he was thinking. "And the others? The kidnappers?"

"Terminate them." Viola nodded. "They will have no chance against the prototypes is that not right?"

"Indeed." Gast nodded eagerly. "The prototypes are more powerful then the batch we are producing they are somewhat errrrr short-lived and unpredictable."

"So long as they complete the mission I am pleased." Viola stood indicating the audience was at an end. "Go, deploy the prototypes as soon as you can, I will not let this interfere with our mission, I am meeting with General Helen tomorrow and our fleet will be departing in two days, nothing can stop us now, not even the loss of the royal crystal will deter me."

"Very well my queen." Gast stood and moved to the door. "I shall deploy them now." The door shut smoothly behind him as the professor moved out of the room.

Viola turned to move back to the expansive windows lining the room and looked down on Brimshare again. "I must have the crystal back…" She muttered under her breath. "I will have it back, if the forest does not yield it up then the processed surely will…and then with 'his' help all the powers of the Icecrown summon will be mine!"

Throwing her head back she laughed her madness into the black night

End of Part One, Book One


	13. PII, Chapter Thirteen, Evendale Forest

**Part Two**

**Chapter Thirteen - Evendale Forest**

Felix felt a gentle breeze of cold air kiss his forehead as he swam in blackness…he focused and slowly opened his eyes.

He was spread out on a small bed, next to him was another bed in which Cassandra was sitting, her back to him, looking the opposite way.

"Ah you're awake." A mans voice caused Felix to turn his head to see an unfamiliar man by the door. "Captain James wants you two to come up to the bridge now."

"Felix, ah you're awake!" Cassandra cried, turning to beam at him.

"Yeah…" Felix ran a hand across his face, he smelled of smoke. "What happened?"

"When the deck collapsed we were dropped into a burning room where we are all knocked unconscious by the smoke and gases, we would have probably all died, the knight included but Talim rescued us, she blew out the flames and rid the room of smoke. Hurin and Talim carried us here to recover, that was about…ten minutes ago?"

"Oh…" Felix nodded, standing up, rather shakily. "What about the knight, Galamore?"

"I dunno…" Cassandra replied. "We can ask James when we see him."

"Right" Felix agreed moving to the ships door (the crewman had gone). "We should get going then."

"Yeah…" Cassandra agreed moving to stand with him. "You sure you're alright, I still feel a bit shaky myself after the crash and everything."

"I'll be fine." Felix replied moving out of the room. "Just a little dizzy"

They moved out together into the ships corridor.

* * *

Everything was at a slight angle, bits of debris and wood littered the corridor, Felix could hear the crackling of flames around the ship and smell the smoke but it didn't seem close, as they walked down the corridor he saw a small portcullis and stopped to look out of it.

Outside he could see almost nothing, blackness was everywhere, tall, creeping trees obscured the night sky, the only light was that which was cast by the burning flames in the bow of the airship.

Felix shivered and moved on with Cassandra.

It was quite sometime before they reached the bridge. Several corridors had been blocked by falling wood and a fire was burning in another area which running crewmen pushed by going to with large buckets of water. Everyone had a dishevelled glaze to them; Felix wondered what was going to happen next.

Finally they reached the airships bridge that rose up over the rest of the ship, now it was tilted even worst at an angle making it somewhat disorientating to go up the stairs into the bridge. As they entered, Felix saw James standing with Hurin and Talim in the middle of what looked like a deep conversation. When Felix and Cassandra walked over James stopped talking to Hurin and waved them closer.

"Ah! I was wondering when you would get here." James nodded to them both, he smelled of smoke and his clothes were singed around the edges, it seemed he had been down in the ship fighting flames. "We are in a bit of a crisis." He finished looking somewhat mockingly out of the windows that allowed a view of the cracked hull of the theatre ship.

"No kidding…" Cassandra murmured.

"Did we at least get the crystal?" Felix asked Talim and Hurin. "Did you find the princess and get her off the ship before we took off?"

Hurin turned to Felix and for the first time Felix noticed the red sacs under his eyes, his black hair was singed and his jacket torn. "We couldn't find her anywhere before we took off!" He blasted Felix, almost shouting the words. "Myself and Talim were combing the ship even as we took off when that accused queen opened fire on the ship, we were hit and the ship shook wildly, we heard a scream from down the corridor that sounded like her. We ran to the room but it was bolted shut, Talim was able to break the door down and we rushed in…"

"…and?" Cassandra asked.

"There was nothing…" Talim stepped in, she looked tired. "The entire room and surrounding hull was torn away as the ship crashed into the forest, her body is probably trapped under rubble left behind in the airships wake."

"Is there no chance she could still be alive?" Felix asked James. "Maybe the entire compartment she was in survived the crash, even now she could be somewhere in the forest looking for us!"

"Most like she was running the opposite way, back towards Brimshare." Hurin grunted. "We did just abduct her after all."

"I hope not…" James replied looking out into the dark forest. "It's a long way back to Brimshare and one does not travel the forest at such a late hour without risks, in fact none do nowadays."

There was a moments silence as everyone dwelled on their own personal thoughts. _We'll all be hanged_… Felix thought morbidly, then he shook his head firmly. "We need to find her, if there's any chance she is alive we have to go and rescue her, it's our fault she's here, if things had gone smoothly she would still be back at the castle."

"And what do we do when we find her?" Hurin asked. "Apologise and offer to escort her back to Brimshare, back to a hangman's noose."

"You won't get any of my help." James turned his back to Felix. "Go if you want, I won't argue with the morals behind it but I have a ship on fire as well as a career and a quarter of my crew dead. I need time to burry them and plan our next move."

"What about that knight?" Cassandra asked suddenly. "He was with us when we fell through the deck, where is he now?"

"He was unconscious when we found you." Talim replied. "He's locked in a storage room right now without his weapons, he could probably break out if he tried but he suffered from the fumes more then you two so I think he's too weak to do anything about his situation."

"We are in quite a fix." Hurin admitted. "If you Felix still intent to try and find the crystal I'll come for the hell of it, we'd need to retrace the path of the airships crash and search, possibly for her body, it could take a while."

"Evendale forest is quite a dangerous place." Talim put in. "All traffic to Brimshare is now via the airways or sea routes because of the dangers in the forest. Many creatures and the like still linger here after the War of the Crystal, still surviving to this day. Also brigands and felons hide out here, there's even talk of villages nestled in the forest, lawless places where the dropouts of society fall to, the princess, if she is indeed still alive and wandering will not last long."

"We need weapons then." Cassandra asked James directly. "If the forest is such a dangerous place we need the means to defend ourselves, I think we should see if the knight will help us."

"What!?" Felix asked in disbelief turning to her. "Cassandra…he tried to kill us a while ago!"

"Yes, because he's loyal to the princess." Cassandra replied switching her gaze to him, her lips a thin line. "If we explain that we need his help to find and rescue the princess he'll lend his aid, he's that sort of person."

"And you are sure of this?" Hurin asked raising one eyebrow.

"Let me talk to him and I'll find out." Cassandra said firmly.

"Why not?" Talim agreed. "We could do with help and protection…but if we find the princess alive what happens next?"

"You could offer to escort the princess and the knight south to the town of Edea…" James offered still looking out at the smoking deck of the ship, he turned to face them all. "If you head back to Brimshare you will be surely executed and to head out of the forest west towards the Skhol Mountains and Vale would require many days of walking, it is unlikely you would make it. Instead head south from here towards the coast, perhaps a day of walking, south of the forest on the coast is the small Brimshare town of Edea, a real peaceful place. You can think of a way to swap the Brimshare crystal for the princess's safety, then at Edea she can catch a cargo airship (they regularly supply the town) back to Brimshare and you can catch one to Cartilge, simple."

"That sounds like the best course of action…" Felix agreed reluctantly. "Albit risky."

"No more risky then what we've done so far." Cassandra put in. "I'll go talk to the knight, if he agrees we'll meet down on the forest floor okay?"

"Wait, I'll come with you." Felix stepped over to her and she nodded. "Okay."

"We have few weapons and the like on the ship." James said looking them all over closely. "Nevertheless you are welcome to take your own selection from one of our armouries, oh and the knight is in the port storage bay, easy to find."

"We'll get the weapons then." Talim agreed. "Something for Felix, Cassandra and the knight if he joins us."

"Right, and we'll see if we can enlist the knights help!" Cassandra agreed. "Let's go Felix!"

"Okay, good luck captain." Felix inclined his head towards James who nodded gravely. "And to you all, me and my crew will probably strike out west, with our numbers we should be okay, I'll be in the air again before long, mayhaps we shall meet again."

"I hope so." Cassandra agreed and then she and Felix walked forth out of the bridge leaving the others behind them.

* * *

Indeed it didn't take long to find the port storage bay, a crewman stood outside the door a large wooden staff in his hand, when he heard that Cassandra wanted to see the knight he grinned. 

"Yeah sure, go for it, a while ago he was banging at the door demanding to be let out but he subsided a while ago, it may be the effects of the fumes on him, see for yourself." Pulling out a set of keys he unlocked the doors. "I doubt he'll hurt you." The man grinned again despite the severity of the situation the ship was in. "If you need me just shout."

"Er…excuse me." Cassandra asked somewhat nervously, inching forwards. "Sir…Galamore was it? We need your help…" 

The knight, Galamore slowly lifted his head out of his hands and looked at them with his eyes; there was a loss in those big eyes. "And why prey? Would I wish to aid those that have kidnapped the princess of Brimshare, I demand to be allowed to see her."

"That's just it." Cassandra replied. "There's been a problem, the princess fell of the ship as it crashed, we want your help to come with us and rescue her, if you agree to help we'll escape out of the forest to the south to Edea. It's a Brimshare town (as I'm sure you know) and you and the princess can then fly back to Brimshare from there."

_'Not a chance that you mean those words'_ Galamore's brain began churning, '_think Galamore, think! What would the Queen want you to do_…_Rescue the princess, escape to Edea, there return the princess to Brimshare, yes and somehow deal with those that stole the princess, yes…if I can't bring them back to Brimshare to face justice I'll kill them myself…the queen will then reward me for my loyal serv…' _

"Oy!" Felix's voice cut into Galamore's musings. "Every second wasted is a second in which your princess could be dying, we need to go help her now!"

"Oh, er…" Galamore blustered before suddenly he heaved himself up to stand, his armour clanking nosily. "Very well then! I Sir Galamore Artoir will assist you and help resuce the princess and return her to Brimshare!"

"Excellent!" Cassandra grinned. "That's great, well come on then, we're going to arm ourselves and then head out!"

"Understood!" Galamore moved over towards them. "Let us waste no more time, we must depart as soon as possible, her highness is waiting for us!"

_Mwhaha, fools…_Galamore thought as the two peasants led him out of his cell, they actually thought they could order him, Sir Galamore of Brimshare about? And they would arm him as well! He would teach them the folly of their ways and then, the justice of the Queen!

* * *

Far away, out of the forest in the lower levels of Brimshare professor Gast of Brimshare turned back to his creations, his three prototypes. 

"You know what you must do, capture the princess alive and return her and the Brimshare royal crystal by any means necessary. Kill all who accompany her and suffer no resistance, do not fail in your mission."

Turning back away from his horrors he moved to a large closed window that looked out into the night sky, with a heave he pulled them open and stepped aside. "Now go!"

There was a rustle, and a sigh, and then three black creatures were gone into the night, black wings beating with the sound of evil.

* * *


	14. Chapter Fourteen, The Hunt

**Chapter Fourteen – The Hunt**

The superstructure of the Elemental Star lay breached in the clearing of trees, fires still burned here and there but the majority had been extinguished through the heroic actions of the crew. It was from this wreckage that a strange procession left, striking out into the dark depths of the forest.

Hurin led the procession, striding purposefully through the foliage and around fallen trees, his hand never far from the rapier at his side. Felix and Cassandra walked shortly behind him, Felix now had a short sword somewhat awkwardly buckled at his side for self defence and Cassandra had a similar sword as well as a small shield attached by a leather strap to her left arm. Talim kept pace behind them, her sharp eyes sweeping left and right into the densely packed trees into which only a few meters of visibility was possible in the nights gloom. Finally Galamore brought up the rear, in his ceremonial silver armour he clanked along finding it awkward to navigate around some of the obstacles due to the armours bulkiness, Hurin had evidently thought carefully for the knight's weapon for he was armed with a small knife that almost disappeared into his massive metal gauntlets, he had not looked impressed but the knight had not complained…too loudly.

They pressed on away from the Elemental Star and down the trough of fallen trees the ship had made in its crash, eventually the ship disappeared behind them into the gloom as they pushed further and further into the forest.

"How exactly are we going to find the princess?" Cassandra asked after they had been moving for about an hour. "It's unlikely that she will be waiting for us in an easily visible position."

"As the princess demonstrated to us in Brimshare castle she is adept enough in the arts of the water elements for me to sense her presence in a wide area." Talim replied. "Failing that we have our expert guide Hurin here to help track her if needs me."

Hurin grunted as he hauled himself over a fallen tree. "Oh yeah, no problem…"

They pushed on a bit further before Felix slowed somewhat to walk next to Talim. "Talim, you've studied at a temple for a long time and know more about elements and the like, in the castle what was it exactly I did? I only had my element unsealed the other day and I was told it would be weeks before I could even hold power..."

Talim nodded while keeping her eyes sweeping the trees. "True, that is strange...but not unheard of. Elements as you know stem from the energy surrounding you, you already have the power in you, it just usually takes a few weeks to become comfortable with that power. Anyway, in the castle it was a case of life or death and your body reacted under great stress to do that, I imagine it may have repercussions in later life…"

Felix shivered suddenly and Talim for a split second gave him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry about it, just don't try and do anything along that magnitude again, even I was taken aback by how much power you were able to summon so quickly. Start small Felix like the rest of us, it was two months of training before I was able to snuff out a candle with the air alone, you should take things slow, otherwise you will put your life in danger."

"Okay, I'll try." Felix nodded and moved forwards again to join Cassandra, he did however miss Talim's brow furrow as if in concentration as he walked away.

* * *

"How long must this take!" Galamore blurted from the back of the group, his voice echoing through the clearing. "Her highness could be in danger!" 

"Quiet!" Hurin demanding almost equally loud. "Talim will find her in time and don't draw attention to us in this place, dark things rest in this forest."

"Like what?" Galamore glared at the other man fiercely.

"There are all sorts of things within the forest." Talim replied on Hurin's behalf. "A lot of…things from the War of the Crystal can be found in the forest, the ancient path through here was fraught with danger, vengeful spirits, demons, that sort of thing, part of the reason why no one has used the path since the advent of air travel."

Galamore fell silent but Felix could see the knight grip his knife all the tighter.

"Oh brave sir Galamore?" Hurin laughed noticing the knight's discomfort. "Are you possibly afraid of the unknown?" He brandished his arms wide around the dark forest that closed all around them; rather appropriately there was a long, low, drawn out howl of some creature in the distance.

Felix, Cassandra and Galamore all jumped. "What was that?" Cassandra asked looking all around them.

"It sounded like a wolf…" Felix mused relising all of a sudden that he had half drawn his short sword.

"No…something far worse…" Hurin gravely replied his eyes searching the gloom of the thick corridor of trees.

"Wargs…" Galamore murmured… "Packs of dark creatures unleashed by the dread kingdom of Greeton during the War of the Crystal."

"Aye…maybe…" Hurin replied, his distrust towards the knight seemingly forgotten. "We need to get out of here…"

"I can sense her!" Talim suddenly announced.

"Where! Where is the princess!!?" Galamore blurted aloud.

"This way, it's a very weak residue, quickly, follow me!" Talim replied breaking into a run, leaping over fallen trees moving away quickly as the rest of the group struggled after her disappearing figure as she vanished into the gloom.

"W…Wait up!" Felix spluttered as he, Cassandra and Galamore attempted to follow in her wake as Hurin ahead of them hauled himself over the trees and used his rapier to hack his way through the clinging vines.

After another few moments of frenzied movement they came to the edge of the valley of destroyed trees, there Talim stood right next to a massive section of the ship that had dropped away, shattered windows and the like adorned it, out of one side of the wooden hull a massive hole had been gorged.

"Princess! Princess!!!" Galamore bellowed charging through the rip into the wreckage

"She's not here…" Talim replied, she knelt to the ground and placed a hand on the soil, her brow furrowed in concentration. "It appears that she survived the fall in the intact part of the ship…trapped she used her elemental powers to break free from the compartment." She indicated the large rip in the wreckage. "That's what I could sense…"

"Then where is she!?" Galamore replied desperately emerging from the wreckage again.

Talim looked into the thick folds of the dark forest. "I think…she stumbled into the forest…"

There was another, ominous howl in the distance.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Cassandra asked, Felix could hear her teeth chattering.

"Probably to try and hide…" Hurin mused, he was checking the ground as well. "There are prints here, looks like she was in a hurry, having exhausted most of her elemental powers she would have sought shelter, the last thing she would have done in a panic would be to find those that appear to have kidnapped her."

"You did kidnap her!" Galamore accused.

"Let's not get into that." Hurin replied briskly.

"Then we have to go and help her!" Felix took a step or two away from the wreckage towards the dense tree cover, another howl split the night, black birds drove into the sky.

"Looks like they have her sent…" Talim replied grimly.

"It would have been a kindness if she had perished in the crash." Hurin agreed solemnly.

"N…no!" Galamore blurted brandishing his dagger. "I will resue her myself!" And so saying he charged away from the group pushing through the debris with his bulk and towards the forest.

"Come on!" Felix urged moving to follow in his wake. "Its our fault she's where she is, we have to at least try to help."

"Alright….alright." Hurin agreed pulling forth his rapier as Talim and Cassandra had already began moving alibit the fact that Cassandra was now clutching her shield _very_ hard.

Together they charged into the depths of Evendale forest in Galamore's wake.

When the knight became concerned for the princess he could really move! Felix half thought to himself as he drove after Galamore. Thick trees blocked the light of the moon, a few meters visibility was all he had, a split second to duck a low hanging branch or to avoid a snaking root, the party stumbled along in Galamore's wake as he barrelled through the foliage.

All around them was a chattering, a hum of wildlife and Felix knew that he could only keep on following the knight his shouts and cries for the princess allowing them to effectively keep track of him, more howls sounded, there was more then one and they defiantly seemed closer.

They must have running for a while for Felix could feel his breaths coming in shorter, sharper constrictions and a dull, thudding pain reverberating in his stomach, suddenly Galamore's shouts stopped (they had became shorter and more infrequent) and suddenly Felix saw a lighted clearing ahead and the silver silhouette of Galamore standing on the edge of the trees.

Felix staggered to a halt next to Galamore, half falling forwards to catch his breath as behind him he could hear the sounds of the others coming up behind them.

In front of them the forest branched out into open marshland. Thick, green, bubbling liquid stretched out in all directions, here and there black withered trees snaked up into the night sky but everything in the…liquid was decayed or dead.

"That's no natural marsh…" Hurin remarked looking out across the clearing, in the distance the silhouette of the forest could be seen across the marsh.

Talim moved to the waters edge, bent down and picked a leaf up and carefully lowered it into the water being sure to keep her hand out.

She then pulled the leaf forth and the bottom half that had been submerged was gone, corroded away and the rest of the leave was steadily going a dull brown shade.

"Where could the princess be?" Galamore blurted scanning around the clearings edge.

"She certainly couldn't have passed over that…" Cassandra gasped, like Felix somewhat out of breath. "We need to go around this."

Suddenly from the far side of the marsh there was a flash of blue energy and Felix felt his sense's jolt. "That's her! She just drew on her power!"

"She must be in danger!" Galamore cried and took a step towards the marsh but Hurin stepped directly in front of him.

"Don't even think about it, you will not make it through, we'll have to go around."

"But the princess is in danger on the other side…" Galamore growled looking as though he was about to bodily push Hurin aside.

"Think Sir Galamore!" Cassandra urged. "How would you help the princess if you died in your rush to save her?"

"This way!" Hurin shouted moving aside and along the bank of the marsh. "We must hurry!"

The others turned and dashed along the mosey bank but Felix saw Talim instead move to the marsh edge, he slowed as the others pushed away. "Talim? What do you have in mind?"

"I think I can pass over this…" She replied. "Go Felix, join the others, I will do what I can to protect the princess." And so saying Felix felt her seize elemental power and then with a run she leapt into the marsh, but instead of sinking into the venomous liquid she kicked off again and again, skipping over the marsh and out of sight to the other side.

Felix, knowing full well he couldn't do anything like that turned and dashed after the vanishing figures of Hurin, Cassandra and Galamore.

The four of them ran along the edge of the marsh, Galamore despite the heavy armour had seemingly summoned up a massive spurt of energy as he dashed forwards perilously close to the waters of the marsh.

The marsh took a few moments of frenzied running to come around to the other bank, finally they came to a stop having circumnavigated all the way to the other side.

"Where could she be…" Galamore gasped leaning on a tree turning his head every which way. Hurin for his part bent to the mosey soil…

"Here are some footprints...they lead this way" Hurin stood pointing deeper into the forest. "It looks like she was in a rush."

Suddenly there was an ear splitting howl rent the forest and out of the mists of the trees two black shapes burst forth.

There was no time to think, no time to react, Felix thrust his sword at one of the creatures that dived towards him, a mass of black rippled fur, savage ripping teeth, mad yellow eyes burning with hunger,

The sword went straight into the wargs open jaws and burst out through the creatures brain dripping with unearthly blue blood, Felix collapsed to the ground under the creatures diving weight and screamed with terror as he soiled himself.

The other creature drove into Galamore knocking the knight backwards into the acid marsh, there was a frightful hissing sound as Galamore thrashed in the water and then kicked up sending the creature flying further into the marsh before staggering out and collapsing on the bank. Behind him the savage creatures head broke the surface slobbering mad teeth roaring its rage before sinking below the acid waters.

The entire encounter was over in a little under ten seconds.

"Felix!" Cassandra cried rushing over and bodily shoving the carcass of the warg off his body, the sword still buried through the creature's skull. Felix took in shuddering breaths as fast as he could; his arms and legs were shaking out of control.

"Here!" Hurin came over and reached down and hauled Felix to his feet before turning to Galamore who had picked himself up. "Are you alright knight?"

Galamore's armoured chest heaved up and down as well, the knife it seemed had been lost, his armour had lost its silver sheen but he as well had suffered no injuries. "I…I am alright."

"Felix…Felix!" Cassandra grabbed him by the shoulders. "Snap out of it."

Felix closed his eyes, forced his hearts incessant beating to stop and then slowly, shakily nodded. "I'm…I'm alright Cassandra."

Hurin moved over to the carcass of the creature, reached down and with a single powerful movement yanked the sword back out from the creatures jaw before quickly wiping it clean on the grass. "Here Felix," he presented the sword hilt to him. "Take it, you've earned it."

Felix took a final deep breath, reached out and grasped the sword firmly with both hands.

"Come!" Galamore called moving towards the trees. "There are more of the beasts to deal with!"

"Then lets be about the business." Hurn nodded moving away from Felix and Cassandra and towards the thick dark trees. "Come, Talim and the princess will need our help."

They started off into the deepest depths of Evendale forest.

* * *

In the night sky above the trees an dark winged shape cut through the sky, sensing its target below it begun its descent 


End file.
